


you're one of the few things (that i'm sure of)

by bluebelled



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempts at humour, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, a LOT of references, a txt chat fic i wrote at midnight bon appetit, beomgyu writes fanfiction no i won't explain, enjoy?, someone help kai oml, taegyukai are just FED UP with yeonbin lmaoo, they are all so bad at feelings but they'll get there, this format looks really weird if ur on a phone im sorry, unrequited love OR IS IT, yeonbin & communication said no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebelled/pseuds/bluebelled
Summary: young’n:who votes yeonjun shouldn’t have a say in matters concerning soobin because hes Whipped !!!beomgyu:(1)kingtaehyun:(2)young’n:(3) great we have a majorityyeonjunie:i hate u allsoobestleader:now. what.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 90
Kudos: 368





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i really just got a burning urge to write a yeonbin chat fic so here we are !!  
> title from [the few things - JP Saxe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZ3cLwKEr8Y)  
> sorry for any mistakes etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- just a pre-warning this format goes really strange if you’re on a phone? you can still read it but it might be difficult so i’m sorry.

global shooky enthusiasts 

_young’n added yeonjunie, soobestleader, beomgyu and kingtaehyun to the group_

_[10.25pm]_

**soobestleader:** let. the. shooky. thing. go.

**beomgyu:** no x

**kingtaehyun:** no <33

**young’n:** k

_young’n changed the group name to tomorrow by tudurow_

**soobestleader:** STOP

**beomgyu:** HUENINGKAI U KING

**kingtaehyun:** now THATS a mf power move

**yeonjunie:** guys maybe we should change the name

**young’n:** who votes yeonjun shouldn’t have a say in matters concerning soobin because hes Whipped !!!

**beomgyu:** (1)

**kingtaehyun:** (2)

**young’n:** (3) great we have a majority

**yeonjunie:** i hate u all

**soobestleader:** now. what.

whipped?

maknaes more like makSNAKES

_yeonjunhyung added liltaehyun, hyuka and beommiebeom to a group_

_[10.31pm]_

**yeonjunhyung:** COULD YOU NOT HAVE TAKEN THAT TO PRIVATE

**beommiebeom:** i'm not part of the maknae line!!

**liltaehyun:** …….gyu

**beommiebeom:** IM A HYUNG STOP

**hyuka:** even molang says no <3

**yeonjunhyung:** OK DO I HAVE TO SALVAGE THIS BY MYSELF

tomorrow by tudurow

_[10.34pm]_

**yeonjunie:** haha i'm making ice cream thats the whipped ignore hyuka lets move on

**soobestleader:** um, ok?

**yeonjunie:** yeah the ice creams mint chocolate 

**soobestleader:** MINT CHOCOLATE? I RESIGN 

**yeonjunie:** BIN, MY ONE AND ONLY, YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME

mint chocolate slaps.

**soobestleader:** hyung you have no taste im appalled

**yeonjunie:** no taste soobin? feelings: hurt

**soobestleader:** ofc you have taste hyung im just joking ;)

_yeonjun to: liltaehyun_

_[10.37pm]_

**yeonjun:** A WINK

HE-

I-

DID HE JUST-

THE AHJEHKAHEKHDKAHFKJFGF

**liltaehyun:** sighs

tomorrow by tudurow

_[10.38pm]_

**kingtaehyun:** not y'all flirting on the tl again…..

**young’n:** this isnt twitter there is no 'tl' u r aware

**kingtaehyun:** hueningkai.

**soobestleader:** flirting? whaaaaat

_yeonjun to: liltaehyun_

_[10.40pm]_

**yeonjun:** taehyun

sos

pLEASE

**liltaehyun:** i know i know

tomorrow by tudurow

_[10.40pm]_

**kingtaehyun:** n e ways 

beomgyu maknae <3

**beomgyu:** beomgyu HYUNG maknae

WAIT A SECOND

SOOBIN HYUNG IM PART OF THE HYUNG LINE RIGHT

**soobestleader:** err

ofc u are beom!!

**kingtaehyun:** hyung <3

lets not kid

**young’n:** i thought you said lying was bad hyung? o_o

**soobestleader:** no dont lie hyuka

...gyu its kinda just me and jjunie hyung

_to: liltaehyun_

_[10.41pm]_

**yeonjun:** JJUNIE HYUNG????????

mom, im in L word

tomorrow by tudurow

_[10.46pm]_

**yeonjunie:** beoms gonna implode

he just stalked out of the building….

_beomgyu changed beomgyu's name to onethirdhyungline_

**onethirdhyungline:** THERE

**kingtaehyun:** HELP??£!1

**young’n:** i-

**soobestleader:** yeah haha lol but

hyung why are you still at the studio?

**yeonjunie:** um

ah

well

i just wanted to try the combo one more time?

**soobestleader:** yeonjun hyung…

**onethirdhyungline:** its been hours hyung??

**soobestleader:** yeonjun hyung.

**yeonjunie:** on priv? please soobin

_from: soobinnie <3 _

_[10.55pm]_

**soobinnie <3: **hyung.

**yeonjun:** soobin i didnt get it right today

i’m just gonna run it one more time 

**soobinnie <3: **hyung you’re obsessing over it

we all made mistakes today

please come back to dorm?

**yeonjun:** soobin 

im just gonna idk do it a few more times

**soobinnie <3: **i will literally come over there right now 

**yeonjun:** soobin dont

you need rest 

**soobinnie <3: **so do u 

im not joking im getting dressed rn

tomorrow by tudurow

_[10.58pm]_

**onethirdhyungline:** …..guys?

**young’n:** why is soobin putting on his shoes

**onethirdhyungline:** soobin hyung used a PERIOD im scAred for yeonjun hyung

_from: liltaehyun_

_[11.00pm]_

**liltaehyun:** yeonjun hyung?

are u and soobin hyung ok?

_to: soobinnie <3 _

_[11.01pm]_

**yeonjun:** fine 

**soobinnie <3: **yeonjun hyung?

**yeonjun:** fine soobinnie

i’m on my way back

**soobinnie <3: **ok im waiting

_to: liltaehyun_

_[11.02pm]_

**yeonjun:** yeah taehyunnie

dont worry about it

go to sleep

**liltaehyun:** hyung...please talk to me

**yeonjun:** later hyun

not right now

  
  
  


_from: soobinnie <3 _

_[11.36pm]_

**soobinnie <3: **yeonjun hyung? 

how am i in my room?

**yeonjun:** you fell asleep on the couch soobinnie

i carried you into your room

**soobinnie <3: **oh

you’re alright though?

**yeonjun:** yes im in bed now

thank you soobin

i would’ve burnt out if you hadn’t 

just thank you 

**soobinnie <3: **anytime hyung

_to: liltaehyun_

_[11:54pm]_

**yeonjun:** why is he so nice to me

**liltaheyun:** yeonjun hyung…

**yeonjun:** why do i want to ruin everything

**liltaheyun:** how do you know it will ruin anything hyung?

soobin hyung would never be mean

**yeonjun:** i cant take that hyun

i cant take the polite rejection i know i’ll get

i dont know how much longer i can stay in love with him though

its eating me alive tyun

**liltaehyun:** yeonjun hyung please talk to him

you never know how things will turn out

**yeonjun:** i can’t hyun

i just

night taehyunnie

sorry for all this

**liltaehyun:** don’t apologise hyung

goodnight

_from: taehyun to: beommie_

_[00.02am]_

**taehyun:** WHEN will these fools realise they’re in love with each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: i'm here to tell u i swear it gets better i hate this chapter too and also find it very cringey but that is what u have signed up for sorry not sorry! <3


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **young’n:** my EYES
> 
> JUST TAKE IT ONTO PRIVATE 
> 
> ITS NOT THAT HARD
> 
> DO U NEED A TUTORIAL??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii enjoy!! happy (early) birthday to yeonjun<3

_from: taehyun to: beommie_

_[00.02am]_

**taehyun:** WHEN will these fools realise they’re in love with each other?

**beommie:** i KNOW

if i have to-

wait lets get kai on here

_beommie added plushieenthusiast to the group_

**plushieenthusiast:** its like midnight what could you possibly need

i will not hesitate to sit on you if its something stupid.

_taehyun changed the group name to project: yeonbin_

**plushieenthusiast:** NOT STUPID AT ALL

have we finally decided to talk abt this

if i have to hear soobin hyung talk about yeonjun hyung’s dancing ONE MORE TIME

i will combust <3

**beommie:** gyu did u see him freestyle?

gyu did u hear **jjunie hyung’s** new cover?

he’s so good at everything, gyu

did u see his outfit for puma? hes so handsome, gyu

SOOBIN. UR GAY. YEONJUNS HOT. I GET IT. I THINK WE ALL GET IT.

**taehyun:** you dont know my struggle

soobin will BREATHE and hyung will run to our chat

hyun, he called me jjunie hyung isnt that so cute!!!1!1!!

haha beom u think yeonjun’s hot?

**beommie:** haha yeah but in a bro way

**taehyun:** haha cool yeah

**plushieenthusiast:** ……

we ignoring that?

coolcoolcoolcoolnoicenoicetoitoit

this group is a TRAINWRECK

**taehyun:** haha uhhh anyways

we have a problem tho

yeonjun hyung is apparently a non-yeonbinist

**beommie:** *clutches pearls* whAT

**taehyun:** _[2 screenshots attached]_

**plushieenthusiast:** yeonjun hyung :((

**beommie:** how can he possibly not know that soobin is w h i p p e d for him

**taehyun:** idk to be honest

i’ve tried to get him to just talk to him

but he refuses

**plushieenthusiast:** well soobin sometimes like

accidentally rejects him?

i’ve noticed it

so maybe thats why he won't talk abt it

**beommie:** soobin just literally cannot deal with the attention<3

he is the k i n g of the panicking

**taehyun:** i mean i can see why hyung might be getting mixed signals

**beommie:** yeah mixed signals suck i get how that can feel

**taehyun:**...beomgyu hyung?

who gave you mixed signals?

**beommie:** haha no one dw abt it

so, yeonbin tho

how do we make it project liftoff

instead of it being stationary

the ship is sunk

we need to haul it up with our bare hands

fueled by the ghosts of our-

**plushieenthusiast:** ok beom dont worry, i think you managed to change the subject

incredibly incognito, no one noticed <3

**taehyun:** um

**beommie:** ahaha

**taehyun:** how about we sleep on it?

**beommie:** good idea, night taehyunnie!!

_from: hueiningkai-yeo to: waengmachine_

_[00.34am]_

**hueningkai-yeo:** REAL SMOOTH HYUNG

**waengmachine:** I WILL NOT HEAR A WORD

thanks for calling me out<3

that was real helpful of you!!!!!!

**hueningkai-yeo:** what else is my job if not calling you all out xoxo

goodnight hyung

_[read by waengmachine 00.36am]_

**hueningkai-yeo:** SAY IT BACK???

tomorrow by tudurow

_[10.24am]_

**soobestleader:** is everyone up?

**onethirdhyungline:** ……...why

**soobestleader:** i have an announcement 

**young’n:** r u gonna get up on the table like last time

**kingtaehun:** i did not just wake up to kai clowning soobin for his “important announcement” last month

**soobestleader:** DO U LIVE TO BULLY ME

**onethirdhyungline:** i think the english accent was the top moment

**yeonjunie:** good morninf

wha

why are we bullying soobin

**soobestleader:** DONT PARTICIPATE

yeonjun hyung go back to sleep!!!

**young’n:** um

**kingtaehyun:** um

**onethirdhyungline:** um

**yeonjunie:** um

**kingtaehyun:** hyung do u even know why we’re saying um

**yeonjunie:** no but i thought i would participate

i am one with the youth

**young’n:** i'm

its too early for this

soobin has an “announcement”

**yeonjunie:** IS HE DOING IT LIKE SHAKESPEARE AGAIN

WHO WANTS THE VIDEO OF LAST TIME

**soobestleader:** H Y U N G

you were supposed to be on *my* side

**yeonjunie:** im always on ur side soobinnie

**soobestleader:** and im always on urs ;)

**kingtaehyun:** gyu tell my mother i love her, i simply must pass away now

**onethirdhyungline:** …..i can’t help but agree

if i see ANY of that mushy bs in my notifs again

it is on SIGHT

**young’n:** my EYES

JUST TAKE IT ONTO PRIVATE 

ITS NOT THAT HARD

DO U NEED A TUTORIAL??

project: yeonbin

_[11.03am]_

**taehyun:** just walked into the kitchen

theyre not replying because theyre eating breakfast

and just….smiling at each other

theyre not even SPEAKING???

**plushieenthusiast:** sICKENing

**beommie:** idk :) how much more of this :) i can take :)

**taehuyn:** damn gyu ive never seen a colon and bracket look so intimidating

**beommie:** its a skill tbh x

**taehyun:** of course it is beom ;))

_from: waengmachine to: hueningkai-yeo_

_[11.06am]_

**waengmachine:** did he just-

**hueningkai-yeo:** IS MY JOB NOW JUST TO SCREAM INTO THE VOID ABOUT THE FOUR OF YOU

bye i can survive alone in an apartment w my plushies <3

_from: soobinnie <3 _

_[11.17am]_

**soobinnie <3: **trying to make an announcement on main was getting nowhere

so i thought i would just do it directly

we’re getting some rest time over the next few weeks or so before cb season :)

**yeonjun:** yayayayyayayyayy

thank you soobinnie 

i think this is what we all need

**soobinnie <3: **oh i really didnt do anything !!

**yeonjun:** dont lie im sure you pushed for it

**soobinnie <3: **what are you gonna do?

during the break i mean

**yeonjun:** hmm im not sure

maybe write some music

**soobinnie <3: **hyunggg

this break is to s t o p working

**yeonjun:** i liKe writing music 

**soobinnie <3: **…

**yeonjun:** fine maybe i’ll go visit my family as well

**soobinnie <3: **good :))

you need rest the most out of all of us

i was worried about you

**yeonjun:** thank you soobin 

talk to you laterrr

**soobinnie <3: **<333

_to: liltaehyun_

_[11.35am]_

**yeonjun:** hypothetically if someone said they were worried about you and then sent hearts

what would that MEAN

hypothetically

**liltaehyun:** one second

project: yeonbin

_[11.36am]_

**taehyun:** IS HE JOKING

ARE THEY JOKING

  



	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **liltaehyun:** OK FINE
> 
> in this hypothetical situation between these two hypothetical people they should just HYPOTHETICALLY TALK TO EACH OTHER
> 
> **yeonjun:** your advice will be taken into consideration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always get carried away with taegyu ahhhh  
> i dont think this will be too long but im seeing as i go along? anyways enjoy !!

project: yeonbin

_[11.36am]_

**taehyun:** IS HE JOKING

ARE THEY JOKING

HYPOTHETICAL MY ASS

_[one screenshot attached]_

**beommie:** it is too early for this <3

**plushieenthusiast:** just reply ‘yeonbin gay’ and see how he reacts

_from: liltaehyun to: yeonjun_

_[11.37am]_

**liltaehyun:** sorry im back

just was feeding my dog

**yeonjun:** you have a cat ??

**liltaehyun:** ****cat

sorry autocorrect you know how it is

now this “hypothetical” situation

**yeonjun:** why is hypothetical in speech marks

this is hypothetical

and very serious now can u tell me what it means

**liltaehyun:** well they sound concerned to me

if it was me who got those messages i would think they cared

the hearts + the worry, they probably care as more than a friend.

**yeonjun:** huh

and if you know that’s 99% not true

hypothetically

project: yeonbin

_[11.41am]_

**taehyun:** oh im gonna scream

**beommie:** taehyunnie why :(

**taehyun:** just yeonjun being selectively oblivious and driving me up the wall

but whats new <3

_from: hueningkai-yeo to: waengmachine_

_[11.42am]_

**hueningkai-yeo:** “taehyunnie why :(“

t a e h y u n n i e iminlovewithyou w h y iminlovewithyou : (

**waengmachine:** NOPE

NUH-UH

[[[[[REST]]]]

_from: liltaehyun to: yeonjun_

_[11.42am]_

**liltaehyun:** how can u possibly know that.

**yeonjun:** i just do

***the hypothetical person in this situation just does

**liltaehyun:** mmhmm

communication is key in any sort of relationship

platonic or otherwise

please ffs just TALK to soobin hyung oh my goddd

**yeonjun:** UM

PARDON, PERDÓN, EXCUSEZ MOI

W H O MENTIONED ANYTHING ABOUT SOOBIN

because i did NOT  
  
**liltaehyun:** hyung.

YOU SCREAM TO ME ABT SOOBIN ON A DAILY BASIS

OFC ITS ABT HIM

**yeonjun:** actually in tHIS CONVERSATION I HAVE NOT MENTIONED HIM

do not make ASSUMptions, taehyun, it's dangerous

**liltaehyun:** OK FINE

in this hypothetical situation between these two hypothetical people they should just HYPOTHETICALLY TALK TO EACH OTHER

**yeonjun:** your advice will be taken into consideration

**liltaehyun:** and most likely ignored because it’s you two smh

**yeonjun:** yeah<3

tomorrow by tudurow

_[1.05pm]_

**young’n:** im bored

can we play a game

**kingtaehyun:** eh

**onethirdhyungline:** im kinda busy 

project: yeonbin

_[1.06pm]_

**plushieenthusiast:** I HAVE A PLAN CAN U BE ENTHUSIASTIC PLEASE

tomorrow by tudurow

_[1.07pm]_

**onethirdhyungline:** busy playing this GAME

**kingtaehyun:** sorry i meant YES lets do it

**young’n:** hyungs?

**yeonjunie:** umm sure

**soobestleader:** of course kai!!

what are we playing?

**onethirdhyungline:** oooh never have i ever?

**kingtaehyun:** good idea gyu :))

**young’n:** eh what about truth or dare?

project: yeonbin

_[1.10pm]_

**plushieenthusiast:** STOP TRYING TO DERAIL MY PLANS

SAY YES >:(((

tomorrow by tudurow

_[1.10pm]_

**onethirdhyungline:** great idea kai lets play that

**kingtaehyun:** i agree !

**yeonjunie:** hmm i guess that sounds fun

**soobestleader:** if hyungs in then i am too

project: yeonbin

_[1.12pm]_

**taehyun:** i hope you can HEAR my frustrated scream

**beommie:** felt omg

tomorrow by tudurow

_[1.13pm]_

**young’n:** ok i’ll start

taehyunnnn >:) truth or dare?

**kingtaehyun:** oh um

dare

**young’n:** ooooh anyone any ideas?

**soobestleader:** i dare u to film 10 seconds of aegyo and post it on twitter

**kingtaehyun:** U H M

i really should’ve anticipated this smh

**yeonjunie:** SOOBIN IS TAKING NO PRISONERS

**onethirdhyungline:** LMAOOOO

**young’n:** u said dare you have to do it <333

**kingtaehyun:** fine posted

that was the most painful ten seconds of my life

beomgyu hyung truth or dare

**onethirdhyungline:** nuh uh no way am i doing something like that

truth

**kingtaehyun:** when was your first kiss?

**onethirdhyungline:** two years ago 

**kingtaehyun:** wait so in training? predebut?

**onethirdhyungline:** yes yeonjun hyung truth or dare?

_from: koreaneminem to: maknaekai_

_[1.31pm]_

**koreaneminem:** he’s really just gonna say that and dip isn’t he

**maknaekai:** maybe he didnt want to talk about it?

A L S O scratch living with 2 oblivious idiots

i now live with F O U R

**koreaneminem:** what?

**maknaekai:** nothing taehyunnie but fr

you are all really gonna bring me to my wits end

_from: waengmachine to: hueningkai-yeo_

_[1.31pm]_

**waengmachine:** now why would he ask that

what was the reason

wHAT WAS THE REASON

**hueningkai-yeo:** *long, suffering, endless, painful, annoyed sIGH*

I AM THE MAKNAE WHY AM I THE MOST EMOTIONALLY INTELLIGENT

make it make sense

**waengmachine:** wise beyond ur years<3

tomorrow by tudurow

_[1.35pm]_

**yeonjunie:** sure um

truth

**soobestleader:** i have one

**onethirdhyungline:** ok go ahead hyung

**soobestleader:** have you ever been in love?

project: yeonbin

_[1.37pm]_

**plushieenthusiast:** he-

at least he's following my plan, play truth or dare and let yeonbin outgay themselves

**taehyun:** he did not just

**beommie:** omgomgomgomgomg

tomorrow by tudurow

_[1.38pm]_

**yeonjunie:** oh

haha

is it too late to pick dare

**kingtaehyun:** its against the rules, hyung >:(

but obviously u don't have to say if you don't want to 

**yeonjunie:** yeah of course 

yes i have soobinnie

**soobestleader:** ah

sorry if that question made you uncomfy hyung :(

**yeonjunie:** no its ok

soobin truth or dare?

**soobestleader:** truth, hyung

**yeonjunie:** have you ever got your heart broken?

project: yeonbin

_[1.41pm]_

**plushieenthusiast:** guys omg

**taehyun:** they really aren’t playing around

**beommie:** we’re like twitter dare :) <3 ! 

theyre like ‘have you ever experienced heartbreak or been in love’. >:((

**taehyun:** love how this is probably the first time they have anything remotely near a convo about their feelings

and its indirect, through our group chat and whilst we’re playing truth or dare

**plushieenthusiast:** yeonbin’s communication skills >>>

_from: basketballmaster to: guitaricon_

_[1.42pm]_

**basketballmaster:** gyu how am i even supposed to answer that

“no but i probably will soon”

help please

**guitaricon:** soobin hyung just answer it truthfully

it’s just a game

right?

**basketballmaster:** right of course

he said he’s been in love

**guitaricon:**...yes he did

**basketballmaster:** with who though?

**guitaricon:** that isnt a question to ask me, you know i can’t say right?

i'm sorry hyung :((

**basketballmaster:** i knew i just thought i should try

he said he's been in love i just

nvm

project: yeonbin

_[1.44pm]_

**beommie:** _[one screenshot attached]_

HE’S IN LOVE WITH U DUMBASS

AAAAHDAJDHJHADLAHD

**taehyun:** relatable

tomorrow by tudurow

_[1.44pm]_

**yeonjunie:** soobinnie?

**soobestleader:** sorry

no i’ve never had my heart broken

been in love? yes i have

project: yeonbin

_[1.45pm]_

**plushieenthusiast:** that wasn’t even the question but go off hyung

**beommie:** i love that we all collectively decided to say nothing and just let it unfold

**taehyun:** soobin really did that i’m- 

_from: yeonjun to: liltaehyun_

_[1.46pm]_

**yeonjun:** he’s been in what


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **young’n:** i’m just happy im too young for these 
> 
> *feelings* [pointed cough]
> 
> **onethirdhyungline:** what feelings lmao
> 
> **kingtaehyun:** (2)
> 
> **yeonjunie:** (3)
> 
> **soobestleader:** (4)
> 
> **young’n:** the coy act doesn’t look good on any of u<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got kind of deep at the beginning but what can i say taehyun is wise af  
> 

_from: yeonjun to: liltaehyun_

_[1.46pm]_

**yeonjun:** he’s been in what

**liltaehyun:** love if i read that correctly

**yeonjun:** oh thank u mr kang so helpful

but

**liltaehyun:** yw

but what hyung?

**yeonjun:** is it selfish to say i wish i was his first love like he’s mine

i mean if he returned feelings and all

**liltaehyun:** how can you possibly know that you're not his first love.

yeonjun hyung i love you but you must know how selectively oblivious you’re being

**yeonjun:** …

**liltaehyun:** you can’t ever know someone else’s true feelings

thats hope for a lot of people

love and relationships are all about taking risks

you can never truly know if someone likes u back, until you ask

don’t let go of that

**yeonjun:** what if risks are too scary? 

what if they have too many consequences?

**liltaehyun:** sometimes you just have to take the jump, hyung

sometimes you have to allow urself to admit ur feelings

sometimes you have to be open to the possibility of heartbreak

**yeonjun:** damn ur fans are called solomons for a reason hyunnie

ur hella wise

**liltaehyun:** yeah sometimes i wish i could take my own advice

**yeonjun:**?

ur advice with who :/

you're always here for me taehyun i wanna be here back

**liltaehyun:** nevermind

**yeonjun:** if you’re sure

i'm not gonna push if you don't wanna talk abt it

**liltaehyun:** yeah um hope that helped

**yeonjun:** i should probably reply to him

it did thanks hyun

tomorrow by tudurow

_[1.48pm]_

**soobestleader:** has this game died or are y’all ignoring me

_from: soobinnie <3 to: yeonjun _

_[2.06pm]_

**soobinnie <3: **hyung?

**yeonjun:** hi sorry bin

its good

that you’ve been in love

y’know um

everyone should experience love in their lifetime

**soobinnie <3:** yeah

_from: basketballmaster to: guitaricon_

_[2.07pm]_

**basketballmaster:** god i wanna tell him

**guitaricon:** then do it omfg

_[basketballmaster is typing…]_

**guitaricon:** LET ME GUESS

you "can't"

it will "ruin" your relationship

IM DONE WITH THE ANGST

DO IT OR I'LL BREAK UR KNEECAPS

**basketballmaster:** you wouldn’t understand gyu 

it’s like its unspoken

we just 

can’t

project: yeonbin

_[2.10pm]_

**beommie:** taehyun hold me back

or i may commit a heinous crime

IM NOT JOKING HOLD ME BACK

**taehyun:** holding

**plushieenthusiast:** i want you to send the screenshots but at the same time i dont

**beommie:** F E E L MY A N G E R

_[one screenshot attached]_

**taehyun:** THE WAY THEY BOTH DO THIS

SOULMATES WITH THE "we just can't </////3"  
  
**plushieenthusiast:** why dont they even finish their points

we just…… 

it’s just…..

like ok just WHAT

CAN I HEAR UR OPPOSING ARGUMENTS

**beommie:** they’re really trying to embody the slow burn friends to lovers 300k aren't they

**taehyun:** tags; angst, pining, misunderstandings, pure idiocy

**plushieenthusiast:** ongoing since 2019

side! tae/beom (mutual pining)

**taehyun:** what

_from : waengmachine to: hueningkai-yeo_

_[2.15pm]_

**waengmachine:** YES KAI KAMAL HUENING W H A T

**hueningkai-yeo:** no but it’s gotten to the point

who is more angsty the idiots or you two

“you must know how selectively oblivious you’re being”

\--kang taehuyn 

**waengmachine:** SHUT

HUSH

ZIP

project: yeonbin

_[2.16pm]_

**plushieenthusiast:** can any of you ever reply smth more interesting 

‘um’ , ‘what’ and ‘ahaha’ have one use tickets from now on

n e ways

emotionally intelligent, plotter, badass! hueningkai

should i continue the tags

_[read by beommie, taehyun 2.18pm]_

**plushieenthusiast:** DID U JUST AIR ME???!!1£)

ungrateful swines <3

tomorrow by tudurow

_[2.20pm]_

**young’n:** welp this game really said lets pass away

hyungs im still bored 

i didn’t even get to play o_o

**soobestleader:** oh sorry kai :(((

**young’n:** its fine

just all you oldies tryna sort out ur feelings 

**kingtaehyun:** we’re?? the same?? age??

**young’n:** six months difference i said what i said

**yeonjunie:** i always thought younger people wanted to be older

**young’n:** grandpa,

**yeonjunie:** GRANDPA????????!!£?$%

**young’n:** i’m just happy im too young for these 

*feelings* [pointed cough]

**onethirdhyungline:** what feelings lmao

**kingtaehyun:** (2)

**yeonjunie:** (3)

**soobestleader:** (4)

**young’n:** the coy act doesn’t look good on any of u<3

i know a few words that can makes me very interesting things com to light

**onethirdhyungline:** i’d like to see u try….

**kingtaehyun:** gyu, i think maybe-

**young’n:** OKAY THEN

**soobestleader:** i’m a lil scared

**yeonjunie:** come hold my hand then ;)

**young’n:** keep ur flirting away from my youthful innocent ears

back from that quick detour

taegyu, y'all are like a hairbreadth away from it like i know u can get there

yeonbin, if you guys don't talk to each other :) im gonna steal ur matching jumpers

_from: waengmachine to: hueningkai-yeo_

_[2.33pm]_

**waengmachine:** TAKE THAT BACK BEFORE HE SEES

**hueningkai-yeo:** no<3

_from: 4thgenitboy to: pengpengpeng_

_[2.33pm]_

**4thgenitboy:** NOT THE MATCHING JUMPERS??????

**pengpengpeng:** DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT 

AND I WON'T BURN THEM

tomorrow by tudurow

_[2.34pm]_

**kingtaehyun:** what's a “taegyu”

**soobestleader:** yeonbin whats that

**young’n:** ur both smart figure it out yourselves

hint - it’s incredibly obvious.

**soobestleader:** is that…

uh

me and yeonjun hyung?

like a combo of our names?

**kingtaehyun:** hold the mf phone

**young’n:** i feel it all clicking into place

**kingtaehyun:** but i didn’t know i had one

and with gyu

whats this about being close to something

**young’n:** beomgyu and yeonjun hyung are being incredibly quiet methinks

**kingtaehyun:** wait they knew?

about whatever ur talking about?

beomgyu hyung?

**soobestleader:** jjunie hyung?

_from: rainbowhair to: honeybee_

_[2.36pm]_

**rainbowhair:** BEOM WHAT DO WE DO

**honeybee:** TF 

WHY WOULD U THINK I WOULD KNOW

TAEHYUN IS LIKE THE SMARTEST OF US

TF AM I MEANT TO DO WITH THAT 

HE'LL SEE RIGHT THROUGH A HALF-ASSED EXPLANATION 

AND KAI RLLY DIDN'T HAVE TO PUT THAT LIL SENTENCE

**rainbowhair:** soobin could’ve just lived in a state of NOT KNOWING we have ship name

and now i’m going to have to explain it

he won’t even know what a ship IS ffs

**honeybee:** BUT TAEHYUN AND I KNEW ABOUT URS ETC.

HE DIDN’T KNOW OURS???

am i gonna have to explain all the taegyu aus in our bookmarks now

i'm just gonna ignore whatever he means about being a hairbreadth away ahah

**rainbowhair:** talking???? no no no

istg if hyuka baits us for ONE more thing

i will steal his plushies.

**honeybee:** the worst kind of offence

wait he did not just

**rainbowhair:** NOW THEY KNOW WE KNEW

NO HE HIT ME WITH THE "JJUNIE HYUNG"

WELL I HAVE TO ANSWER NOW

**honeybee:** lets just casually enter in

nothing will happen lol

it will be fine lol

**rainbowhair:** yes obviously it will be ahaha

tomorrow by tudurow

_[2.45pm]_

**onethirdhyungline:** heyyyy

**yeonjunie:** how y’all doin?

  
  


  
  
  



	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **littlemeddler:** ngl it fits my brand :)))))
> 
> **onethirdhyungline:** ur name fits the brand of my mf blocklist rn
> 
> **yeonjunie:** send tweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hihihi thank u for the support! i hope u enjoy!! sorry for any mistakes :/

tomorrow by tudurow

_[2.45pm]_

**onethirdhyungline:** heyyyy

**yeonjunie:** how y’all doin?

**young’n:** i’d give the nonchalance a 4/10

_onethirdhyungline changed young’n’s name to littlemeddler_

**onethirdhyungline:** speaks for itself

**yeonjunie:** you know what

i second that motion wholeheartedly

**littlemeddler:** ngl it fits my brand :)))))

**onethirdhyungline:** ur name fits the brand of my mf blocklist rn

**yeonjunie:** send tweet

**kingtaehyun:** so.

**soobestleader:** uhhh….yeah

**yeonjunie:** i dont have to explain anything if u ~~magically forget~~

shining through the cityyy

**onethirdhyungline:** with a little funk n soul

**yeonjunie:** so imma light

**onethirdhyungline:** it

**yeonjunie:** up

**onethirdhyungline:** like

**yeonjunie:** dynamite

**kingtaehyun:** the second hand embarrassment 

**soobestleader:** good song choice

still not gonna work

**littlemeddler:** SORRY DO Y’ALL ACTUALLY THINK WE’LL FORGET

IT WAS LIKE FIVE MINUTES AGO

**kingtaehyun:** hyung we can just ask on private

**soobestleader:** oh yeah lol

**littlemeddler:** LMAOO WHAT ARE GYU HYUNG AND YEONJUN HYUNG GONNA DO NOW

wait

….on p r i v a t e 

BUT I WANT TO SEE IT UNFOLD

HYUNGS?????

_from: rainbowhair to: honeybee_

_[2.49pm]_

**honeybee:** FCK

**rainbowhair:** GYU WHAT DO WE DO NOW

in hindsight i see how the lyric thing was not gonna work

**honeybee:** BRUH IT WAS WORTH A MF TRY

**rainbowhair:** wait HOLD UP

i’m gonna have to explain to soobin ON PRIVATE

what a “yeonbin” is

**honeybee:** STOP I HAVE TO DEAL W TAEHYUN

WHO WILL KNOW I HAVE SPECIFICALLY NOT TOLD HIM

ABOUT A SHIP LMAO

**rainbowhair:** our options = run away,

um

**honeybee:** and what else

hyung?

WHAT ELSE

**rainbowhair:** i’ve got that far there’s nothing more

**honeybee:** k back to daegu it is for me

**rainbowhair:** HE TEXTED ME

dear bang pd, soobin’s black hair, forehead, plants, personality and entire being 

and anything else that is holy

let this not go PAINFULLY BADLY

**honeybee:** ur WHIPPED WHIPPED

**rainbowhair:** I WILL NOT HAVE HYPOCRISY IN THIS HOUSEHOLD

**honeybee:** no ok, it is attack beomgyu day :’)

I HAVE BEEN TEXTED TOO

….still not gonna pray to soobin

_from: soobinnie <3 to: yeonjun _

_[2.56pm]_

**soobinnie <3: **so hyung

whats yeonbin

why’s it our names?

i’m confused

and whats this abt talking

**yeonjun:** ah well soobin

it’s a uhm ship name

a ship is where people pair people

y’know um romantically

**soobinnie <3: **oh

so that’s us? like in a romantic sense?

wait i’ll look it up

**yeonjun:** NO SOOBIN DON’T

DO NOT DO THAT

CAN U REPLY PLEASE??!?@1!%&^*@?

**soobinnie <3: **that’s a lot of results

**yeonjun:** yeah

**soobinnie <3: **there are 

video compilations

**yeonjun:** yeah

**soobinnie <3: **we’re like

the most popular

everyone thinks

**yeonjun:** yeah

haha

**soobinnie <3: **people write 

stories about us?

**yeonjun:** oh m godhkajhjsfkgalf

yeah um they do soobinnie

**soobinnie <3:** ah 

**yeonjun:** it’s ok

just a bit for the fans you know

they think it’s sweet

sorry i didn't say i knew about it

**soobinnie <3: **oh no thats ok

it's well

a lot

but yeah

for the fans

well, thanks hyung

**yeonjun:** yeah

its ok

_from: taehyunnie!! to: youknowgyu_

_[2.58pm]_

**taehyunnie!!:** gyu.

**youknowgyu:** gyu **HYUNG

taehyun honorifics are actually really important

you should really respect me more

as your hyung, i think it’s a very essential-

**taehyunnie!!:** STOP

FINE 

gyu HYUNG.

**youknowgyu:** ….

yes?

**taehyunnie!!:** we have a ship?

**youknowgyu:** yes?

**taehyunnie!!:** and you knew abt it?

**youknowgyu:** maybe?

**taehyunnie!!:** maybe or yes

**youknowgyu:** yes?

**taehyunnie!!:** stop using “?” YES OR NO

**youknowgyu:** i am GUAGING ur REACTION

yes i did

just like how i knew about the whole yeonbin thing

**taehyunnie!!:** ok then

**youknowgyu:** thats…..it?

**taehyunnie!!:** i mean i know it exists

we’re well

friends 

and we’re kind of affectionate 

so ig i get it

**youknowgyu:** oh

no yes of course

got to go now!!

**taehyunnie!!:** oh 

ok yeah um have fun doing

whatever you’re doing

_from: rainbowhair to: honeybee_

_[3.10pm]_

**rainbowhair:** so….

**honeybee:** so….

**rainbowhair:** soobin found FANFICTION

of US

he called it “stories”

how cute but still i’m

REELING

**honeybee:** soobin found fanfiction??? 

....i hope he left kudos on some of mine

well

at least you didn’t get friendzoned<3

**rainbowhair:** beom ik we’ve never explicitly talked about this

but 

do you have feelings for taehyun?

**honeybee:** its pretty obvious :D

*spiderman pointing meme* but for soobin

**rainbowhair:** fairs

maybe you should talk to him?

**honeybee:** oh you do not know the IRONY of that message

tomorrow by tudurow

_[4.06pm]_

**littlemeddler:** so is no one gonna inform me of what happened

and are you all gonna ignore the explanations as well

i really thought we were getting somewhere

_[read by kingtaehyun, soobestleader, yeonjunie and onethirdhyungline 4.08pm]_

**littlemeddler:** HUH

WHAT IN THE YEONJUNS BERET COLLECTION

AIRING ME HMM

you’re whipped stay pressed

_[4.54pm]_

_hueningkai added beomwhipped, yeonwhipped_

**hueningkai:** can u PLEASE tell me what happened

**beomwhipped:** sorry

our nAMES?

**yeonwhipped:** you could’ve at least made it junwhipped that fits my aesthetic more

**hueningkai:** it was this or thing 1 and 2

ur choice xxxx

**beomwhipped:** ALSO

HELL NO YOU’RE NOT GETTING TOLD

**yeonwhipped:** you made soobin aware of SO many things he did not need to know abt

**hueningkai:** but hyungsssssssss

**beomwhipped:** the pout don’t work on me

**hueningkai:** hyungs, please?

pretty please?

**beomwhipped:** nope gonna have to try harder than that

**yeonwhipped:** …

**beomwhipped:** NO HYUNG

IGNORE THE POUT

**hueningkai:** hyunggggg

**beomwhipped:** RESIST IT

**yeonwhipped:** BUT HE

**beomwhipped:** NO

N O

THINK of soobin watching a 

“yeonjun stares at soobin for 20 minutes” COMPILATION

**heuningkai:** HE FOUND THE-

**yeonwhipped:** ok OK NO KAI

my lips are SEALED

**beomwhipped:** yeah

well

not like anything incredible happened

**yeonwhipped:** hmm

_from: hueningkai-yeo to: waengmachine_

_[5.03pm]_

**hueningkai-yeo:** beom hyung? r u ok?

**waengmachine:** hahaha :))) pain :)))

**hueningkai-yeo:** hyung, please?

**waengmachine:** it’s nothing kai

just taehyun making it excessively clear that we’re friends

don’t worry about it

**hueningkai-yeo:** all of u are just so obtuse

**waengmachine:** but it IS more complicated than u make it out to be hyuka

**hueningkai-yeo:** maybe

or maybe it’s more simple than all of you are considering

**waengmachine:** i guess

the thing is

you can’t push for when relationship happens

or for when people need to talk to each other

or work up the courage cause it is actually so daunting

its better if those people both at that time actually WANT something

that’s the difference hyuka

thats why acting on crushes is more complicated

**hueningkai-yeo:** ok hyung

i understand a bit more

but still i just want everyone to be happy

i don’t like all the pain and pining

**waengmachine:** you said it best yourself

we’re all just idiots in

um

supreme like

**hueningkai-yeo:** YOU WERE GONNA SAY LURVEEEEE

L is for the way you LOOK at ME

**waengmachine:** OK I GET IT FFS NOW WE MOVE ON OKAY

tomorrow by tudurow

_[6.29pm]_

**yeonjunie:** HEY WHATS WRONG WITH MY BERETS

**kingtaehyun:** …..hyung

**soobestleader:** hey they’re cute

**yeonjunie:** thank you lovely my favourite dongsaeng soobinnie

THEY’RE COOL

**onethirdhyungline:** oh hey yall

**littlemeddler:** FAVOURITE DONGSAENG???

**soobestleader:** and what about it

**littlemeddler:** i’d say yeonjun hyung’s too biased to correctly make that decision

**yeonjunie:** its my OPINION

**soobestleader:** biased?

**kingtaehyun:** oh this won’t work out well

**littlemeddler:** you know causejhkfhlbsjev,nakli;yeonnsjhloveahkdvfn

**soobestleader:** kai???

**yeonjunie:** kai is incapacitated right at this moment

by that i mean i am sitting on him

**littlemeddler:** i meant nothing by that soobin hyung now lets go and get ice cream

project: yeonbin

_[6.45pm]_

**taehyun:** hey i have a funny idea

**beommie:** hmm what

**plushieenthusiast:** let's hear it

mine have been failing :')

_from: soobinnie <3 to: yeonjun_

_[9.25pm]_

**soobinnie <3: **you sure do um

stare

at me

well quite a lot hyung

**yeonjun:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yeonjun:** ahhh soobin ur handsome 24/7 honestly
> 
> even with your bedhead
> 
> even when ur sweaty after dance practice
> 
> even when you cry your eyes out in tangled for no apparent reason
> 
> **soobinnie <3: **HEY THE LANTERN SCENE IS BEAUTIFUL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the new logo trailer dropped today!! i swear i'm gonna miss tdc: eternally so much :((  
> also thank you?? so much?? for 100?? kudos?? i'm in disbelief rn 0_0

_from: soobinnie <3 to: yeonjun _

_[9.25pm]_

**soobinnie <3: **you sure do um

stare

at me

well quite a lot hyung

**yeonjun:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**soobinnie <3: **um well you see 

taehyunnie sent me this 

video

maknaes more like makSNAKES

_[9.27pm]_

**yeonjunhyung:** REMIND ME TO KILL YOU ALL

SEE HE SAYS JUST TAEHYUN

BUT I ALREADY KNOW YOU ALL PARTOOK IN THIS

DEATH IS COMING

I'M GONNA BE LIKE THE GRIM REAPER UP IN THIS BIH

things you might catch:

a cold

the bus

THESE HANDS

**beommiebeom:** oh hello hyung!!

**hyuka:** what’s going on :(

**liltaehyun:** ahhhhh….hi?

**yeonjunhyung:** DO NOT “HELLO HYUNG!!” ME

how tf am i meant to explain smth when he seES IT IN A VIDEO

ITS PROOF

**liltaehyun:** well that was obviously the whole plan

we just thought you needed a light push in the right direction

**hyuka:** mmhmm a tender shove

**beommiebeom:** can we send him some god tier fanfiction next

guys fr i have written some bangers

**yeonjunhyung:** STOP

a "light push"

A LIGHT PUSH??

THIS WAS AN EARTHQUAKE OF A PUSH

THIS WAS THE TSUNAMI OF SHOVES

“tender” “light” my ASS

**beommiebeom:** lol

**yeonjunhyung:** ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS ((((LOL))))

**hyuka:** i feel like tsunami of a push would’ve worked better xo

and then earthquake of shoves

it just fits better xx

**yeonjunhyung:** YOU ARE ALL MISSING THE POINT

wtf am i supposed to do

hyun?

**liltaehyun:** well

um

i didn’t quite think that far

**yeonjunhyung:** YOU DIDNT-

**hyuka:** why don’t u just like

tell him u love him then

**yeonjunhyung:** ****LIKE

**beommiebeom:** oh and we’re back into denial

you know what the last stage is? ACCEPTANCE

**yeonjunhyung:** VERY FUNNY CHOI BEOMGYU

YOU SEE I KNOW MANY THINGS

**beommiebeom:** omfg hyuka if he says its like then its like goddamn

get off his back dont force him to say l*ve :(((

**yeonjunhyung:** thank you

**liltaehyun:** what could yeonjun hyung have on beom for him to concede this quickly

**hyuka:** oh i could hazard a guess

**beommiebeom:** moving swiFTLY ON

hyung what are you supposed to do

**yeonjunhyung:** i quite literally have no clue

i’m currently airing him

and booking tickets to flee the country :)

**hyuka:** we rlly put u in a hard position o_o

lol

**yeonjunhyung:** YES YOU HAVE

THIS “LOL” AGAIN

y'all :,] istg i'm locking u out of the netflix account

**hyuka:** um i made?? our netflix account??

**yeonjunhyung:** i'll hack it

**hyUka:** i would like to see u try

**liltaehyun:** OKAY BACK ON TOPIC

i mean you’re gonna have to text him back sometime soon 

if u keep airing him he’ll get upset

**yeonjunhyung:** i am electing to not think about it thank you very much

wait he’ll get upset???????

**beommiebeom:** i mean yeah probably

**hyuka;** imagine being aired by your hyung poor soobin hyung :(((

**yeonjunhyung:** WHAT DO I TEXT HIM

right guess i’ll just freestyle

thank you guys for being zero (0) help<3

you’re actually the demons who got me into this situation in the first place<3

this situation may be gone soon

BUT NOT FORGOTTEN

project: yeonbin

_[9.49pm]_

**plushieenthusiast:** ….does yeonjun hyung think he’s rlly that intimidating

**taehyun:** ikr like PLEASE i have heard him serenade me about how one time soobin brought him coffee

“because he’d been looking tired recently”

ur just not intimidating after u write a song about that

**beommie:** lol so true

but i mean ig i’m kinda scared

**plushieenthusiast:** that’s cause he has stuff on you

he can elegantly expose u

**taehyun:** nice alliteration

what stuff?

_from: waengmachine to: hueningkai-yeo_

_[9.52pm]_

**waengmachine:** thank you so much for getting me into this position AGAIN

HYUKA >:-[[[[[[

**hueningkai-yeo:** i’m just at the ‘lol’ stage for all of u

also “lol so true”, should we take a look into your songwriting notebook

i just distinctly remember smth about taehyun’s

“sparkling eyes”

**waengmachine:** I WILL TAKE UR PHONE AWAY

I WILL STEAL TOBIN

I WILL PUT FAST FORWARD ON UR SIMS GAME AND LEAVE IT

**hueningkai-yeo:** YOU WOULDN’T

NOT MY SIM FAMILY

NOT TOBIN!!@£$%

**waengmachine:** HE TEXTED AGAIN WE'LL REVISIT THIS

project: yeonbin

_[9.54pm]_

**taehyun:** hyung?

**beommie:** ah so NOW its hyung

**taehyun:** beommie then?

beom?

gyu?

**beommie:** hhhh stoppppp

_from: hueningkai-yeo to: waengmachine_

_[9.55pm]_

**hueningkai-yeo:** UR BLUSHING

I KNOW U ARE

ACTUALLY I CHANGE MY MIND

FLIRT ELSEWHERE

ur just gonna ignore me aren’t u

project: yeonbin

_[9.55pm]_

**taehyun:** tell meee

**beommie:** he just has stuff

secrets i’ve told him y’know

**taehyun:** what i dont know all your secrets?

**beommie:** hmmm nope

**plushieenthusiast:** *gags*

**taehyun:** what aren’t you telling me?

**plushieenthusiast:** y’all are not ignoring me

**beommie:** that’s why a secret’s a secret, you don't tell everyone

**taehyun:** but u can tell me

u know u can tell me anything

**plushieenthusiast:**...want me to leave??

**taehyun:** i wanna know if it made you switch up tHAT quickly

**beommie:** i’m sure our hyungs know stuff abt you that would make you do that

**taehyun:** what is it abt me or something?

**plushieenthusiast:** deadass should i leave

**beommie:** what are you talking about “abt u”??

haha

no it's not about you

**taehyun:** you don’t seem sure

**beommie:** well it isn’t

**taehyun:** ok then

**beommie:** seRIOUSLY

it isn’t

**taehyun:** ok beom

**beommie:** believe meee

it is true

**taehyun:** i always believe you hyung

**plushieenthusiast:** we have these lovely things on earth

called r o o m s

GET ONE

_from: yeonjun to: soobinnie <3 _

_[9.49pm]_

**yeonjun:** well um

you’re very uhhh

handsome

soobin

the video makes it look bad but y’know

can't blame me

what with you being

you

**soobinnie <3: **you think i’m handsome?

**yeonjun:** obviously have you looked in the mirror lately?

but the video just take things out of 

um

context

**soobinnie <3: **you really think i’m handsome?

**yeonjun:** yeah, soobinnie

**soobinnie <3: **thanks, hyung

i don’t feel like it all the time

**yeonjun:** ahhh soobin ur handsome 24/7 honestly

even with your bedhead

even when ur sweaty after dance practice

even when you cry your eyes out in tangled for no apparent reason

**soobinnie <3: **HEY THE LANTERN SCENE IS BEAUTIFUL

**yeonjun:** the point it you should feel confident

you’re beautiful, bin

_from: yeonjun to: liltaehyun_

_[9.57pm]_

**yeonjun:** oh god i said too much

it’s just too easy

friends don’t say beautiful do they

but he is god how can he not know that

_from: soobinnie <3 to: yeonjun _

_[9.58pm]_

**soobinnie <3: **thank you, hyung

i didn’t think

well um

i didn’t think you ever looked at me i guess

**yeonjun:** i care about you, soobin

**soobinnie <3: **i care about you too hyung

i uh

um i look at you as well

*out for 

**yeonjun:** that’s good to know

it might seem funny and unnatural at times

but be confident in yourself

you’re an incredible leader

you belong with us you know

**soobinnie <3: **thanks hyung

we aren’t who we are without you too

_from: yeonjun to: liltaehyun_

_[10.00pm]_

**yeonjun:** oh my god what just happened

**liltaehyun:** oh MY god what just happened

wait you first

**yeonjun:** i can’t its um

what he

then

**liltaehyun:** ok so SOMETHING happened

use ur words hyung

**yeonjun:** _[four screenshots attached]_

**liltaehyun:** oh

oh my god

**yeonjun:** THATS WHAT I SAID

project: yeonbin

_[10.03pm]_

**taehyun:** OH MY GOD

_[four screenshots attached]_

lets unpack this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes!!


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **guitaricon:** CHOI SOOBIN COME BACK HERE RN
> 
> ANSWER THE QUESTION?????
> 
> OK HOW ABOUT THIS
> 
> YOU CONFESS I’LL CONFESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! it really makes me unsatisfied that this has so many chapters but word count is so diff with a chat ficcc  
> i'm really not sure how long to make this but it really won't be too much longer i'm thinking like 10 chapters now? i don't see how i can make this like really long when the main plot is jut yeonbin's tragic communcation skills and txt being chaotic ;;

project: yeonbin

_[10.03pm]_

**taehyun:** OH MY GOD

_[four screenshots attached]_

lets unpack this

_[11.26am]_

**plushieenthusiast:** good morning fellow yeonbinists

“unpack this” u sound like a manager

OH MY GOLLY GOSH

**taehyun:** i am a manager

i literally manage this groupchat and the getting together of yeonbin

i manage ur dumb asses as well

**plushieenthusiast:** I BEG TO DIFFER

MY dumb-

M Y ? ? ? 

maze in the LOOK IN A MIRROR

**beommie:** why r u textin i just woke uppppp

ok everybody stay calm oH MY GOD ITS HAPPENING

SORRY

SOOBIN REALLY SAID ****out for WITH HIS WHOLE CHEST

LIKE, COME O N HYUNG

**plushieenthusiast:** “i care about you soobin” 

ARE WE FINALLY GETTING SOMEWHERE

**beommie:** my favourite moment “you're beautiful, bin”

they’re kinda cute ig

even if they drive me up the wall 3000x a day

**taehyun:** not as cute as us though right ;)

  
_from: waengmachine to: hueningkai-yeo_

_[11.29am]_

**waengmachine:** pause

**hueningkai-yeo:** WHERE DID THAT COME FROM

**waengmachine:** it is TOO EARLY FOR THIS

he cannot make me MALFUNCTION this early in the MORNING

**hueningkai-yeo:** this could all be avoided you know

**waengmachine:** nope

i was friendzoned

**hueningkai-yeo:** WHAT OF THAT LAST TEXT HE SENT SCREAMED FRIENDZONED TO YOU

WAS IT THE ;) CAUSE THAT AINT JUST FRIENDLY TO ME

**waengmachine:** ….

still

**hueningkai-yeo:** for the amount i sigh nowadays i should be a PENSIONER

i’m EIGHTEEN

you know what

project: yeonbin

_[11.34am]_

**plushieenthusiast:** who do you mean by “us” tyun?

is there something going on with you and beomgyu hyung?

do you like him or something?

did i just hear someone start choking

WHO IS RUNNING TO MY ROOM

uh oh

tyunbeomgGHFJGFJGHAkjfhlikebgjsfhdbyoukgdh

_[plushieenthusiast deleted 7 messages]_

**taehyun:** what happened??

why’d you delete messages?

**beommie:** oh i think he sat on his phone and accidentally texted :(

**plushieenthusiast:** yep thats definitely what happened

**taehyun:** how come i thought i heard ur dolphin scream then??

**beommie:** yeah, hueningkai.

**plushieenthusiast:** horror movie

i was watching one

**taehyun:** …..at 11am?

didn’t you just wake up?

aren't you?? scared?? of horror movies??

**plushieenthusiast:** um no

they are so

thrilling

**taehyun:** "thrilling" i thought u couldn't even get on a rollercoaster

**plushieenthusiast:** lies inside

nothing like a good horror to start my day

**taehyun:** cool which one u watching?

**plushieenthusiast:** the little mermaid

**taehyun:** uh the little pardon me come again?

_from: waengmachine to: hueningkai-yeo_

_[11.47am]_

**waengmachine:** THE LITTLE MERMAID?????????

**hueningkai-yeo:** HAVE U SEEN THAT SCENE WITH URSULA

SHE'S SO SCARYYY T-T

IT WAS THE FIRST HORROR MOVIE THAT CAME TO MIND WHAT CAN I SAY

**waengmachine:** ITS NOT A

ok you know what nevermind

project: yeonbin

_[11.50am]_

**beommie:** anygays

after that interval spanning through several emotions

back to yeonbin

**taehyun:** i’ve just left yeonjun hyung on unopened

he was freaking out, y’all weren’t replying and i was tired so

**beommie:** TAEHYUNKHFAKLFHFG

HES HAVING A CRISIS AND YOU

SHKJFHLSFALKF

**taehyun:** i was TIRED

**plushieenthusiast:** BYE TYUN OH MY GOD

the thing is

i have experience with feeling frustrated with yeonbin’s

unparalleled communication skills

so idek if anything will come of this conversation

**beommie:** it literally has to

we are running out of ways to get them to confess

**taehyun:** why are we doing ALL the groundwork for this relationship

i am taking full credit when they get married

**beommie:** i have flicked between yeonjun and soobin

it is HARD WORK

**plushieenthusiast:** you think YOU have the most pressing role???

i have TWO marriages i need to be sure i get credit for

**taehyun:** two?

**beommie:** t w o ? :)

**plushieenthusiast:** yeah haha tobin and molang as well 

**taehyun:** ohhhh thats so sweet

can i officiate!!

**beommie:** cute

**taehyun:** cute?

**beommie:** uh 

you guys

the maknaes

talking about the um 

plushies 

**plushieenthusiast:** (y)ou g(u)ys (t)(h)e m(a)k(n)a(e)s

**beommie:** HUENING. KAMAL. KAI.

**taehyun:** yuthane?

**plushieenthusiast:** hint - rearrange the letters

**taehyun:** oh!! i love these puzzles :]

wait a sec i can do this

**beommie:** UM ANYWAY

TAEHYUN TALK TO YEONJUN HYUNG

I'LL TALK TO SOOBIN HYUNG

KAI GO SIT IN THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT YOUR ACTIONS

**plushieenthusiast:** AWWW BUT BEOMMMM

**taehyun:** ok sounds like a plan

idk what hyuka’s done wrong but yes<3

**beommie:** OR GO TO UR ROOM AND THINK ABOUT THEM

**plushieenthusiast:** FINE 

IF THIS IS WHAT IT TAKES

G L A D L Y

_from: liltaehyun to: yeonjun_

_[12.07pm]_

**liltaehyun:** hi hyung

**yeonjun:** “HI HYUNG”

AFTER LEAVING ME FOR 14 HOURS???

**liltaehyun:** i was tired :(

**yeonjun:** ok and?????

we were BOTH having crises???

**liltaehyun:** well i’m here now with my 13 hours of sleep

how do you feel?

**yeonjun:** deadass?

like i dreamt it happened.

i mean i’m not

deluding myself

right?

idk it kind of sounded like

that

**liltaehyun:** he liked you back?

**yeonjun:** i

did it sound like that to you?

i just cant

**liltaehyun:** yes it sounded like that

just cant what?

**yeonjun:** it didnt sound like he 

**liltaehyun:** didnt sound like he…. what?

likes you?

the whole “he looks at u too” part

yeonjunie hyung, you’re not dumb

please tell me you can see what’s right in front of you

**yeonjun:** i dont want to

kid myself

or anything, hyun

i feel like i kind of put myself out on a limb

**liltaehyun:** you're not kidding urself, its hope

hope isn’t a bad thing

maybe it can lead to disappointment 

maybe, even heartbreak

but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t hope, hyung.

**yeonjun:** i just feel like this tangled mess

my brain just keeps on switching

from hoping to adamant that i’m just gonna

ruin

everything

**liltaehyun:** hyung :((

you won’t feel like a tangled mess forever

i can promise you that

it feels frustrating from my end that you guys won’t just talk

but i understand

i get that it scares you and it’s a lot

but please, please, remember hope

and i hate to say it but a conversation

it has to happen sometime, you know that right hyung?

**yeonjun:** i know taehyunnie

i know

and i’m gonna try to hope

love you hyun

**liltaehyun:** love you too, hyung

project: yeonbin

_[12.39pm]_

**taehyun:** alright i spoke to yeonjun hyung

it was

well :/

i really can’t wait for them to just be happy and together

**plushieenthusiast:** preach

**beommie:** u ok hyunnie ?

**taehyun:** yeah i am, thanks beom

**beommie:** ok i’m gonna talk to soobin now

_from: guitaricon to: basketballmaster_

_[12:46pm]_

**guitaricon:** so, soobin 

hyung

how iz ur lyfe

**basketballmaster:** …..um 

good? ig

actually

**guitaricon:** knew it

**basketballmaster:** smth happened with yeonjun hyung last night

**guitaricon:** really???? oh my gosh!!!!! what?

**basketballmaster:** ….why does that sound sarcastic

**guitaricon:** it isnt!! new juicy goss!! fresh off the printer!! tell me!! >:(

**basketballmaster:** he, idk

he called me beautiful?

even when i just wake up and stuff like that?

and told me i was a good leader

n i’m always nervous i’m not doing this right

he just

reassured me

and he

he said he cared about me?

**guitaricon:** thats so

idrk what even to say

what do you think?

**basketballmaster:** i don’t even know

**guitaricon:** ok well let me ask something easier

how do you feel about yeonjun hyung?

**basketballmaster:** uh ok, um 

idk he

he makes me feel all soft and fuzzy

like all the hard things or troubles are just blurred

like all the weight and pressure just lifts

like my mistakes don’t matter around him

his hair is so soft even though he dyes it eight times a week

and he comes to me first every time and says “bin do you like it?”

he looks so nervous and i just want to kiss the worry off his face

and when he dances he’s so beautiful

so cool and collected even though i compliment him and he’s suddenly shy

he looks after me when i’m tired or drained

he makes me feel like i’m not homesick

he makes me feel light

he makes me feel warm in my chest

kind of like when it's sunny

yeah it feels like

sun rays

**guitaricon:** oh, soobin

**basketballmaster:** i know

**guitaricon:** you’re in love

**basketballmaster:** huh

maybe

**guitaricon:** ah theres the soobin i know and love…. MAYBE?!?!

i am literally crying tears rn

**basketballmaster:** UR CRYING?

what am i saying ofc u are

also what else would you be crying? 

ketchup? 

i dont think the “crying TEARS” was necessary

**guitaricon:** WHY DID UR MIND GO TO KETCHUP???

STOP TRYING TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT?????

**basketballmaster:** but it was working for a lil while

**guitaricon:** so you can tell me all these beautiful things about ur feelings for yeonjun

**basketballmaster:** yeonjun *hyung

**guitaricon:** HUSH U WHIPPED LITTLE BUNNY

why don’t you go and tell HIM this now?

**basketballmaster:** i’m??? older?? than u?? “little bunny”??? 

n e ways its too early for this i’m gonna go have lunch

**guitaricon:** CHOI SOOBIN COME BACK HERE RN

ANSWER THE QUESTION?????

OK HOW ABOUT THIS

YOU CONFESS I’LL CONFESS

**basketballmaster:** i smelled gossip

confess to who?

**guitaricon:** oh haha

so you know taehyun?

**basketballmaster:** the member of our group and person we live with, yes

**guitaricon:** ig i’m like a lil lil lil bit 

sort of tiny amount

#inlovewithhim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the contrast between tyun and yeonjun's convo and beom and soobin's has me cackling  
> also!! im just gonna add the whole "yuthane" thing was meant to spell out taehyun if rearranged lol


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **basketballmaster:** i think you should confess!!
> 
> **guitaricon:** ok great thank you for that input
> 
> now reread that last sentence and tell UR OWN BRAIN that
> 
> **basketballmaster:** advising ur friends and urself are two different things >:[
> 
> coaches dont play in the game, gyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was the lotte concert today and they did so well omg!! there was this cute taegyu moment and i thought what a good time to post this chapter lol

_from: guitaricon to: basketballmaster_

_[1.15pm]_

**guitaricon:** ig im like a lil lil lil bit

sort of tiny amount

#inlovewithhim?

**basketballmaster:** HUH

LOVWEBR

YOU ANS TAEHYUBNK

**guitaricon:** i’ll let u process

**basketballmaster:** wow WOW

so much makes sense now

the more i think about it

not /that/ shocking

OH THE WHOLE TAEGYU THING

sense = made

but like wowcha

love?

**guitaricon:** um yeah i think so

i haven’t told kai cause he’ll NEVER let me live it down

but haha yeah

**basketballmaster:** im so happy for you :))

what’re you gonna do about it?

**guitaricon:** i’m just gonna shake the utter irony of this convo off

i mean unlike *certain* people i’m thinking of idk

telling him

i am 98% sure it will not end good for me

but i have been recently witnessing a fine bit of dumbassery by clears throat SOME UNNAMED people

and i don’t want it to get too complicated or idk

i’m thinking about it

hopefully hyun will let me down easy :/

**basketballmaster:** i think you should confess!!

**guitaricon:** ok great thank you for that input

now reread that last sentence and tell UR OWN BRAIN that

**basketballmaster:** advising ur friends and urself are two different things >:[

coaches dont play in the game, gyu

**guitaricon:** COACHES DONT PLAY IN THE

right, listen here soobin 

**basketballmaster:** oo hold on i have an idea

you’ll have to wait

**guitaricon:** WHAT IDEA

HYUNG WHAT IDEA

SOOBIN

CHOI SOOBIN

I WILL CALL YEONJUN IDC

WAIT?

WAIT????

let’s discuss

_soobin added junieee and ningning_

_[1.21pm]_

**ningning:** ok i am afraid what is this chat for

**soobin:** so do you all know about taegyu being #inlove then?

**junieee:** KJHFJHAKJHFAKHFLAKJHF

um

well i suspected them very supremely

**soobin:** so taehyun likes him back?

**junieee:** r u kidding he is s o obvious

**ningning:** i cannot believe this is happening rn

genuinely no thoughts

head = empty

i guess i might as well

_ningning changed the group name to shooters 4 taegyu_

**junieee:** cool name

are they like together? or

**ningning:** thisisnothappeningagainiamnotinagroupchatwiththesetwoidiotsaboutmyothertwoidiots

**junieee:** i can't be bothered to decipher that but yes <3

**ningning:** that was the point smh

**soobin:** they aren't together yet

this was more a gathering 

to evaluate this information which

is BRAND NEW to me

why did no one tell me :’’((

**junieee:** aww soobinnie i just didn’t know for sure

of course i would’ve told u

**soobin:** oh thank you hyung >.<

i KNOW hyuka wouldn’t have told me so he gets put on cleaning up duty for the next two weeks

**ningning:** HUH

WHAT NO

HYUNGGGGG

**soobin:** anyways i was thinking we could like

give beom an opening?

to confess?

**junieee:** we could do like truth or dare?

**ningning:** oh my godjdahlsjfh

ah maybe not

in my findings, no matter HOW obvious, it still doesn’t work

**soobin:** ur findings?

**mychildkai:** oh yeah

any other confession ideas

**junieee:** hmmmm

we could just try to

idk

have like a conversation on main and see what comes of it?

**ningning:** ah the tried and true method

**soobin:** why are you talking like a wise old man

**ningning:** uh because i am one

i am the wisest in this particular subject

i feel like joey

**junieee:** joey?

**ningning:** in The One Where Everyone Finds Out or smth

like

can y’all just TELL each other please?

**soobin:** nothing of what you just said makes sense

but okay

any other ideas?

**junieee:** have you checked with beom that we can do this?

**soobin:** …..

technically or not technically? 

**junieee:** soobinnieeee

have you told him what we’re doing

**soobin:** TECHNICALLY no but NON-TECHNICALLY he needs the push 

**junieee:** why’d i just get deja vu lol

this feels like a conversation i’ve had before somehow

**soobin:** also if taehyun confesses instead then i dont have to

**junieee:** have to what? 

**soobin:** uh

do this dare

**ningning:** you know that picture of the little girl crying with a peace sign whilst a house burns in the background?

thats me rn

**junieee:** kai u seem to be really going through it atm

**ningning:** thats cause i AM

**soobin:** so are we just gonna do the conversation thing?

**junieee:** yeah sounds good 

we’ll just see what happens ig

ur so sneaky binnie 

**soobin:** ahh hyung if they aren’t going to pull themselves together then i guess i should

i’m sure ur sneakier ;)

**ningning:** i cannot believe i am reading these attempts at flirting with my own reason

WHY am i not jared, 19

“if they aren’t gonna pull themselves together”

*scratches head*

*places down uno reverse card*

*whispers “just saying” and slinks away*

**soobin:** hueningkai are u sugar high again.

**junieee:** did sum1 steal molang or smth??

r u ok??

**ningning:** you know what i am FINE

i am SCRUMPTIOUS one might argue

**junieee:** scrumptious?????? 

i am confusion

**soobin:** no comment

lets do it on the chat later tonight

tomorrow by tudurow

_[9.36pm]_

**soobestleader:** good evening everybody

**yeonjunie:** good evening, soobin

**onethirdhyungline:** CHOI SOOBIN ANSWER UR MESSAGES

**kingtaehyun:** oh hi guys

**littlemeddler:** good, *deep sigh* evening

**onethirdhyungline:** SOOBIN HYUNG

**soobestleader:** so i feel like we haven’t talked as a group in ages

**yeonjunie:** i agree

**kingtaehyun:** i mean we had breakfast and lunch together but go off

**onethirdhyungline:** i am uneasy what have you got planned devils

**kingtaehyun:** devils??? lol beom

**onethirdhyungline:** yes. devils.

if only you KNEW what soobin did to me today

**kingtaehyun:** hmmm i wonder

**onethirdhyungline:** left me on READ

for HOURS

RAN AWAY FROM ME at LUNCH

**kingtaehyun:** horrific, how could someone ever ignore you

**onethirdhyungline:** that BEST not be sarcasm mr taehyun

**kingtaehyun:** ahhh, mr beomgyu i promise its not ;)

**soobestleader:** ok so it is really just Not That Shocking

**yeonjunie:** i mean goddamn

**littlemeddler:** imma head out

[[[[[[[rest]]]]]]

**kingtaehyun:** why are all of y’all leavingggg

beom u still here?

**onethirdhyungline:** beom **HYUNG

**kingtaeyhun:** hmmm ok beom hyUNg 

**onethirdhyungline:** stop with the sarcasm >:[

**kingtaehyun:** hhh i can't be intimidated ur angry face is too cute 

**onethirdhyungline:** don’t call me cute if ur not gonna do anything about it ;)

_from: waengmachine to: hueningkai-yeo_

_[9.48pm]_

**waengmachine:** HELP WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOINGAHKHFBJAHDVFJKHAV

**hueningkai-yeo:** i am so excited

me and soobin hyung are just watching our phones

hold up im gonna tell him to make popcorn

_from: liltaehyun to: yeonjun_

_[9.48pm]_

**liltaehyun:** bruh

BRUH

WHAT DO I DO WITH THAT

HOW DO I

WHEN

WHO

WHAT

WHY

**yeonjun:** i am loving the reversal of roles in this

oh how the turn tables turn

**liltaehyun:** do i shoot my shot idkalfhjkfl

wait i ahve to respondf

what if i get hurt

but he’s flirting with me

but i how what who the help nnghfhfhfn

**yeonjun:** yes <3

**liltaehyun:** NOT HELPING

tomorrow by tudurow

_[9.54pm]_

**kingtaehyun:** ok i guess i’ll have to do something about it then

**onethirdhyungline:** whATgfjh

i mean

ok then i guess you will

**kingtaehyun:** ur up for it?

**onethirdhyungline:** well i uh

i guess i uhm

sort of kind of feel-free-to-say-ew

feel-free-to-take-a-break-from-our-friendship

like you?

**kingtaehyun:** e-excuse me?

**onethirdhyungline:** haha i like u but you know i hope we can stay friends 

i’m really sorry if this makes us awkward

i can probs stay at a friends for a while so u don’t have to see me

i’m really sorry again-

**kingtaehyun:** i like you too.

_from: waengmachine to: hueningkai-yeo_

_[10.07pm]_

**waengmachine:** he what now

**hueningkai-yeo:** soobin and i are laughing our asses off 

**waengmachine:** in what plane of this universe is that helpful.

**hueningkai-yeo:** i don't understand 

was this not the aim of ur (very eloquent, if i may) confession?

**waengmachine:** I WAS NERVOUS CAN U ZIP UR MOUTH PLS

_from: yeonjun to: liltaehyun_

_[10.07pm]_

**yeonjun:** u really pulled the “e-excuse me?” like you didnt have to /type out/ that dash

**liltaehyun:** s h u t

he’s not replying

why isn’t he replying

**yeonjun:** can u give him his moment please, he’s 100% panicking 

like been there done that

tomorrow by tudurow

_[10.10pm]_

**onethirdhyungline:** well this is...unexpected

**kingtaehyun:** i could say the same

**onethirdhyungline:** u like me?

you’re sure? 

**kingtaehyun:** yes and yes

YOU like ME?

**onethirdhyungline:** why is the “ME” in capitals everyone who meets u falls in like with you

**littlemeddler:** u did not just say [[[falls in like]]]

**onethirdhyungline:** get tf out of here hyuka

**kingtaehyun:** can u not see this is a private conversation

**littlemeddler:** u are on MAIN but fiNe goodBYE

**onethirdhyungline:** ok now the roach is gone

**kingtaehyun:** how long have you liked me?

**onethirdhyungline:** months literal months

**kingtaehyun:** same i just

why did you never make a move?

**onethirdhyungline:** i was scared and got mixed signals and didn’t know how to interpret them

i’m a coward, i know

i also thought you...friendzoned me?

**kingtaehyun:** friendzoned you????

**onethirdhyungline:** yeah when we had that discussion abt taegyu

**kingtaehyun:** oh i was worried you’d feel idk pressure?

i just sort of freaked out?

i’ve not felt just friends for you for a while

**onethirdhyungline:** oh ur boldkjhflkahf

**kingtaehyun:** also ur not a coward >>>:[

it’s incredibly scary to purposefully make yourself vulnerable like that

i didn’t for similar reasons

i didn’t think u felt the same etc.

**onethirdhyungline:** i always forget how clever you are

**kingtaehyun:** am i clever enough that i get to kiss you?

**onethirdhyungline:** jdhfkjshdgfkjgdskjahsdgfkjhsadgfkasdf

sorry YES 

YES you ARE

R E P L Y

you are the CLEVEREST

taehyun?

taehyunnietaehyunnietaehyunnieeeee

wait

shooters 4 taegyu

_[10.39pm]_

**soobin:** SO DO NOT GO ANF CHECJ ON BEOMGYU TO SEEIF HES OKAYA CAUSE THEYREKIS SING

**ningning:** BRUH LMAOJKHFJK

**junieee:** u sound SCARRED

**soobin:** aside from that, that was cute

**ningning:** i will never let him forget ‘cleverest’

**junieee:** they made it look so simple

**soobin:** i know right

**junieee:** maybe everything is more simple than it seems

project: yeonbin

_[10.45pm]_

**plushieenthusiast:** i understand that y’all are preoccupied but THINGS are happening 

**beommie:** dont worry i have a plan for yeonbin

**taehyun:** ur so smart beom <333

**beommie:** no youuuu <33333

**plushieenthusiast:** gags

k i regret ever wanting this to be solved 

_from: guitaricon to: baskteballmaster_

_[10.51pm]_

**guitaricon:** so...wasn’t it i confess then you confess?

cause last time i checked i now have a boyfriend

_[basketballmaster has blocked guitaricon]_

_you may no longer send messages to this number_

_from: hyun to: soob_

_[10.53pm]_

**hyun:** UNBLOCK ME RIGHT NOW

**soob:** taehyun????

**hyun:** ITS BEOMGYU UNBLOCK ME MF

**soob:** no

**hyun:** hi its taehyun

unblock my boyfriend.

**soob:** ok sorry i will

**hyun:** thank you <3

_from: basketballmaster to: guitaricon_

_[10.55pm]_

_[basketballmaster has unblocked guitaricon]_

**guitaricon:** WHY NOT WHEN I ASKED

**basketballmaster:** ur boyfriend works out he is scary asf

you aren’t <3

**guitaricon:** I COULD BE

STOP TRYING TO DISTRACT ME

no where were we

oh yeah

ur confession >:))))))

**basketballmaster:** um 

uhm

ermmmm

**guitaricon:** yes <3

_[read by basketballmaster at 11.01pm]_

**guitaricon:** SOOBIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp taegyu finally did it, sorry this chapter wasn't as crack based but i had to resolve their feelings :3  
> hope you enjoyed!!


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **yeonjunie:** ok so whats ur statement?
> 
> **soobestleader:** ok then
> 
> i’m in love with you
> 
> fact or fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! sorry this took so long its been such a busy week  
> i listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9HYJbe9Y18) clairo song whilst writing the beginning if you want to take a listen idk i thought it fit

**guitaricon:** oh yeah

ur confession >:)))))))

**basketballmaster:** um

uhm

ermmmm

**guitaricon:** yes <3

_[read by basketballmaster at 11.01pm]_

**guitaricon:** SOOBIN.

I WILL PUT TAEHYUN ON U AGAIN

**basketballmaster:** god OKAY calm down

i’m here or whatever

**guitaricon:** LOVELY

now, *clears throat*

your CONFESSION

i confessed

now you

“yeonjun hyung ily boo”

its simple as

**basketballmaster:** tell me you use these god tier flirting skills on taehyun

“boo” are you 35 years old

oh god you call taehyun thatahsdgasfkhsf

**guitaricon:** my relationship is a matter of HOURS old and ur already roasting it-

boo is CUTE

and my flirting skills ARE god tier thank you very much

**basketballmaster:** BOO SOUNDS LIKE MONSTERS INC BRUH

**guitaricon:** DO NOT RUIN MY CUTE NICKNAME

OH THANKS ITS RUINED <3

**basketballmaster:** at least be cute 

i would call junie “love”

pause

delETE DELETE DELETE 

**guitaricon:** HAHA KNOW WHAT I JUST REMEMBERED

ur CONFESSION >:))))

also ur WHIPPED lmaooooo

and soobin hyung?

**basketballmaster:** ….yes?

**guitaricon:** you know you can delete messages right

**basketballmaster:** whAT?!1

**guitaricon:** are you genuinely a grandpa

**basketballmaster:** again with the age thing smh we are 4 MONTHS APART?

**guitaricon:** and yet i’m not hyung line?

yes fall right into my trap choi soobin *cackles*

**basketballmaster:** no, no, gyu thats about mental age, luv <3

**guitaricon:** litch rally shut up

i’m hyung line.

i can FEEL YOU LAUGHING I /AM/ I SWEAR

SOOBIN >:[

_guitaricon added taehyunnie <33 to the chat _

**basketballmaster:** oh lord help me 

**taehyunnie <33: **what

what is this

why is gyu pouting

**basketballmaster:** idk ahaha

**guitaricon:** you do know LIAR

**taehyunnie <33: **ok i read up

are we really on the hyung line debate agAIN

**guitaricon:** ……

nope no actually

we are going to talk about soobin’s confession

(to yeonjun)

**basketballmaster:** duh who else

oh no wait shit

i’m not confessing.

**taehyunnie <33: **ahhh interesting 

**basketballmaster:** um no not interesting very very boring

i canNOT

**guitaricon:** and suddenly i can’t read capitals

is that you saying you can? yay!!1!* <3 

**taehyunnie <33: **soobin hyung why not

**basketballmaster:** taehyun its

**guitaricon:** are we gonna ignore the insult about “boo”

**taehyunnie <3: **a reason hyung?

**guitaricon:** i think we should talk about it tbh

**basketballmaster:** he

what if he doesn’t feel the same way?

how do we move on from that?

**guitaricon:** uh huh i see how it is

its ignore gyu day

**taehyunnie <33: **soobin…

i think you and yeonjun hyung have hinted enough

you do know.

deep down you really do

**guitaricon:** what he said

**basketballmaster:** i

**taehyunnie <33: **ur both so scared

and for relatively good reason i suppose

but you need to try

try, be vulnerable, be honest 

and what you get from that?

its so, so worth it

**guitaricon:** aw babe <333

**taehyunnie <33: **sorry i was talking about not having to watch your flirting efforts anymore

**guitaricon:** AND WHEN WE BREAK UP

**taehyunnie <33: **im kidding boo!! <3

**guitaricon:** SEE “boo” !!

ur so funny omg

**basketballmaster:** yeah imma leave this chat real soon

but thank you taheyun and ig thank you too gyu

maybe

i mean i might

um bye anyways thank you guys

project: yeonbin

_[11.35pm]_

**beommie:** the PROGRESS me and taehyun have made

**taehyun:** *just taehyun has made

**beommie:** GASP I HELPED

**taehyun:** we are sitting two feet away from each other i can hear and see your gasp

**beommie:** but hueningkai can’t and it is NEEDED for dramatic EFFECT

**taehyun:** sigh

**beommie:** HYPOCRITE

**taehyun:** ur so cute wtf

**beommie:** omg come kiss me

**plushieenthusiast:** NO

NO?????

NOT ON THE GROUP CHAT??????

PULL THAT BS IN PRIVATE?????

me: wanting to check yeonbin’s progress

taegyu: omg babe come, k-kiss me

**beommie:** the way you couldn’t even type kiss

**plushieenthusiast:** tHe WaY yOu CoUlDn’T eVeN tYpE kIsS

yall are disgusting

what can i say

**taehyun:** n e ways yeonbin

_[two screenshots attached]_

to confess or not to confess?

**plushieenthusiast:** wow y’all made headway

i’ve been crying over this for literal m o n t h s

all i had to do was get y’all together

taehyun would drop some truth bombs

et voila

**beommie:** *and beomgyu kicked soobin into action

**plushieenthusiast:** ….yeah that too ig

**beommie:** i do not like the narrative that i have done NOTHING

i shouldered that relationship on my bare BACK

**taehyun:** love you beom but i hate to say it i have done the most

**plushieenthusiast:** I HAVE HAD TO SUFFER ALL OF U EXCUSE ME-

wait hold up taehyun what was that?

did someone just scream into a pillow

**beommie:** o

love you too, hyunnie

**taehyun:** really?

**plushieenthusiast:** hate to break it to you guys but i am actually in this chat

**beommie:** yeah i mean it

meant it before you said it

**plushieenthusiast:** maybe do this milestone in private?

**taehyun:** same

i said it unconsciously

**plushieenthusiast:** coughs

**taehyun:** i love you i love you i love you

**plushieenthusiast:** righthereimrighthereguysomggoodforyoubutOFFTHECHATIBEG

**beommie:** i love you too

COME OVER HERE SO I CAN KISS U OMG

**plushieenthusiast:** k-k….kiss?

THIS CHAT IS TITLED “PROJECT:YEONBIN”

TAKE IT E L S E W H E R E

you guys aren’t even gonna reply are you

i’m going to bed not that eiTHER OF U CARE

_from: soobinnie <3 to: yeonjun _

_[10.03am]_

**soobinnie <3: **g’morning hyung!

**yeonjun:** morning soobinnie

how are you?

**soobinnie <3: **ahh alright i didn’t sleep too well

**yeonjun:** soobin.

you need rest, why didn’t you sleep?

**soobinnie <3: **i slept

just for not too long

i had too much on my mind

**yeonjun:** like what?

**soobinnie <3: **risks bravery idk

lots of things

**yeonjun:** you know you can always come talk to me

**soobinnie <3: **yeah i know hyung

i promise too in the future

**yeonjun:** ok good

promise me you’ll take a nap?

**soobinnie <3: **but i suck at napping hyunggg

**yeonjun:** liar i’ve seen you sleep for 15 hours

**soobinnie <3: **but thats all in one moment!!

it’s different!!

**yeonjun:** hmmm is it now

**soobinnie <3: **i’ll have you know that it is

**yeonjun:** ah, i promise i believe you

**soobinnie <3: **now why does that sound sarcastic

i will come and jump on your bed

then you’ll have to remake it

**yeonjun:** soobinskfhsdkhfgksjdh

thats the best threat you could come up with?

**soobinnie <3: **nooooo i just wanted to go easy on you

**yeonjun:** ur too cute

oh uh

um

**soobinnie <3: **am i now?

**yeonjun:** um err

**soobinnie <3: **what am i not :(

**yeonjun:** soobinnn

you know you are

**soobinnie <3: **well thank you hyung :))

you’re cute too

how’d you sleep?

**yeonjun:** did you just say im cutejhfh

um pretty well

i went to bed early

i was kinda down last night

**soobinnie <3: **down? why?

**yeonjun:** thoughts 

idk 

i don’t really want to talk about it

**soobinnie <3: **ok thats perfectly fine

just like you’re here for me i’m here for you

always

**yeonjun:** i know

**soobinnie <3: **you know what’s cute about you?

**yeonjun:** ohajhfjkh what?

**soobinnie <3: **ur nose

i wanna boop ur nose

**yeonjun:** i uh

i wanna boop ur dimples

**soobinnie <3: **is that a challenge?

I SHALL BOOP YOUR NOSE FIRST

**yeonjun:** soobin what

are you actually coming into my room to boop my nose

soobin you

you actually did it and ran away i

**soobinnie <3: **I WON MWAHAHHAHA

**yeonjun:** HEY I WASN’T EVEN TOLD IT WAS A COMPETITION

**soobinnie <3: **hehehehe you need to stay vigilant hyung

**yeonjun:** soobin was that a harry potter reference

**soobinnie <3: **i’m a hufflepuff >.<

**yeonjun:** hm im a slytherin :)

ur so 

hey soobin

**soobinnie <3: **yeah hyung?

**yeonjun:** thanks for cheering me up

**soobinnie <3: **any time, hyung

tomorrow by tudurow

_[5.07pm]_

**yeonjunie:** good final practice today guys!!

**littlemeddler:** and now we get a break

finallyyyy

**kingtaehyun:** thank you soobin hyung for that

**onethirdhyungline:** yeh thanks hyung!!

**littlemeddler:** see now i know he’s gonna say some cheesy-

**onethirdhuyngline:** i have more time to spend with my boyfriend!! 8)

**littlemeddler:** knew it

**yeonjunie:** my god, i

**kingtaehyun:** babe, even i have to say that was,,,,,,

**soobestleader:** oh hi

guys i really didn’t do much!!

enjoy the break tho!! make the most of it!!

**yeonjunie:** always too modest, bin

thank you soobin for the way you unquestionably pushed for us to get a break

**soobestleader:** junieeee hhhh

you’re welcome hyung

**yeonjunie:** mm there we go

maknaes + soobin

_soobin added taehyunnn, hueningkai!! and gyu to the chat_

_[5.13pm]_

**soobin:** can you guys um

play along with something for a while

**hueningkai!!:** umm sure hyung

**taehyunnn:** of course, are you ok?

_gyu changed the group name to maknaes + soobin AND BEOMGYU_

**gyu:** sorry now thats out of the way

**taehyunnn:** beom, baby

**gyu:** I THOUGHT WE WEREN’T DEBATING THIS ANYMORE

sure hyung

hmmm whats going on tho?

**soobin:** um nothing ish

**hueningkai!!:** what kind of an answer is “nothing ish” 

**soobin:** just, idk play please

**gyu:** ok we will

**taehyunnn:** yeah dont worry

project: yeonbin

_[5.19pm]_

**plushieenthusiast:** is what we think is happening actually happening

**beommie:** i...i dont even know….possibly?

**taehyun:** this, just oh my god

tomorrow by tudurow

_[5.21pm]_

**soobestleader:** um i’m a bit bored

does anyone wanna play a game?

**littlemeddler:** yeah!

**kingtaehyun:** yeah sure

**onethirdhyungline:** ummm okay cool

**yeonjunie:** oh you all agreed so quickly what alternate universe is this

sure, binnie

**soobestleader:** ok uh cool!!! 

fact or fiction?

**onethirdhyungline:** omg i actually love this game lets gooo

**kingtaehyun:** so we just guess if it’s fact or fiction? 

**yeonjunie:** yeah i think so

**littlemeddler:** just pre-letting you all know im gonna win

**soobestleader:** ok um

someone else start?

**onethirdhyungline:** ok sure i’ll go

people have taken prints from crime scenes that turned out to be koala’s

**kingtaehyun:** bruh

**littlemeddler:** i really want it to be fact

but fiction

**onethirdhyungline:** FACT

**yeonjunie:** imagine ur a detective sitting there thinking you've cracked the case and it's a koalasjdhkajshf

**littlemeddler:** ok my turn

there’s a town which has had a dog as a mayor for two terms

**yeonjunie:** honestly im gonna go fact

**onethirdhyungline:** that is crazy but also not that crazy

**kingtaehyun:** aengdu or hobak could be a mayor im saying yes

**onethirdhyungline:** aengdu and hobak-

literally stop being so cute i cant handle it

**littlemeddler:** nO flirting in the chat

it is FICTION the dog served 4 terms not two :)

**kingtaehyun:** HEY

**yeonjunie:** THATS CHEATING

bin, are you ok? ur not speaking :(

**soobestleader:** im here im here junie hyung

just um psyching myself up

for my turn

which is now

**yeonjunie:** ok so whats ur statement?

**soobestleader:** ok then

i’m in love with you

fact or fiction

project: yeonbin

_[5.32pm]_

**plushieenthusiast:** holy macaroni

**beommie:** love???

**taehyun:** oh my god

he actually did it.

tomorrow by tudurow

_[5.35pm]_

**soobestleader:** yeonjun hyung?

i’m in love with you.

fact or fiction?

**yeonjunie:** soobin this isn’t funny

shit this isnt funny at all

**soobestleader:** i’m not laughing

**yeonjunie:** soobin please

**soobestleader:** fact or fiction hyung

**yeonjunie:** soobin god i

fiction

haha good joke y’know

**soobestleader:** wrong

fact

yeonjun, i’m in love with you

yeonjun stares at his phone in dull shock, the music in the practice room fades away as his vision tunnels into his phone, into that singular message. _wrong, fact,_ _yeonjun, i’m in love with you._

_yeonjun, i’m in love with you._

his name _is_ yeonjun right?

his heart lurches into his throat and he forces himself to stop shaking, soobin this is soobin, the person he’s been in love with for a year, confessing to him. his heart rate speeds and the room seems so much hotter and he can barely _breathe_ because soobin is in love with him too. soobin is in love with him too.

his shaky fingers click his phone back on from where it had turned off, click onto the group chat and in a moment of bravery within all of his fear, he types out, _soobin i’m in love with you too,_ and clicks send.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used lapslock to fit with the vibe of this fic so um sorry for my mediocre writing  
> sorry for any mistakes etc.  
> we're almost there!!


	10. ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **onethirdhyungline:** how can a problem plaguing us for months be solved in one evening
> 
> if y’all had just TALKED
> 
> like had o n e honest conversation
> 
> **littlemeddler:** i think there should be an award
> 
> for who has suffered the most in hearing all sides of their friends relationships <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it! this fic is incredibly special to me so thank you so much to everyone who gave it a read!! thank you to the people who stuck with it as i updated ur the real mvps <3  
> this fic is for my lovely best friends m and e, most of the text discourse has been somewhat based off the way we talk in our group chat ily guys xo
> 
> [read up on issues in the world and sign some petitions!!](https://issuesgoingonintheworld.carrd.co/)
> 
> [coffee - bts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJuOEuvMAnE) is the song i talk about towards the end if you want to take a listen!

tomorrow by tudurow

_[5.41pm]_

**soobestleader:** yeonjun, i’m in love with you

**yeonjunie:** soobin i’m in love with you too

the text sends and yeonjun’s heart is thumping wildly, his brain working in overdrive and imagining the worst reactions possible.

_what if this is all some elaborate joke_

_soobin could never like you back_

_you’ve made a mistake this is a mistake a mistake a-_

**soobestleader:** hyung where are you

**yeonjunie:** the dance studio

**soobestleader:** wait there

yeonjun drags a hand over his face and tampers down the smile that threatens to break out, because his body is thrumming with something that vaguely feels like _hope._ hope that soobin isn’t joking, hope that this will all work out, hope that they could be together and _happy._

yeonjun slides down onto the floor of the glaringly bright studio and presses his hands against his face to ground him. the anxiousness of confessing to someone and the general emotional turmoil he’s been through in the past 15 minutes is beginning to catch up with him and he takes deep breath because soobin will be here soon and he will have to talk to him without the crutch of being behind a screen.

he’ll have to tell him unrestrained and unedited how he feels and _that_ is scary. the weight of everything that could turn out wrong about this has sat on his shoulders from the beginning and it seems to be getting larger and heavier as each minute passes.

he takes a deep breath.

rolls his shoulders and, 

tries to let it go.

he thinks of all the advice taehyun has given him, to actually take some risks and live in this moment and make an effort to be happy. because that’s what soobin makes him, completely and uncontrollably happy.

he suddenly hears the heavy footfalls of someone running down the corridor and stands so sharply that he has to steady himself on the wall, _he’s here he’s here he’s here._ the timid knock on the door is so hesitant compared to the frantic running that yeonjun can’t help but giggle a little.

“you can come in.” he’s sure the smile could be heard in his voice.

and the door opens and there is soobin, right in front of him.

his shoulders are still rising up and down rapidly from running and he’s still in the casual sweats that everyone had worn for the final practice but he looks _so beautiful._

“hyung.” it’s just one word but it’s said so softly that it has yeonjun finally making eye contact with him.

and soobin’s eyes are sparkling, the grin on his face leaves yeonjun a little breathless.

he looks elated.

he looks in love.

“hyung.” soobin tries again and yeonjun realises he hadn’t said anything.

“soobin-ah.” it’s barely more than a whisper.

yeonjun couldn’t say what expression he was wearing but by the way soobin’s eyes flicker all over his face it must be expressing the whirlwind he’s feeling inside, soobin’s electrified stance softens.

he smiles again, all fond and delicate, it trickles into yeonjun’s veins.

soobin gestures for them to go and sit down in a corner of the room and yeonjun is immensely grateful, he’s pretty sure he was _this close_ to fainting and or collapsing into soobin’s arms which, he supposes, would’ve had pros _and_ cons. they sit cross legged about a metre apart from each other and yeonjun keeps his gaze on his lap whilst playing with a silver bracelet he’s wearing, the one that soobin had got him for his birthday—

(the one he agonized over for days because it was so beautiful and so thoughtful and had made yeonjun have another one of those moments of _maybe—_ just _maybe_ )

—he twists it round his wrist a few more times, a nervous tic he can’t get rid of. 

he realises soobin isn’t speaking and that he’s been the one initiating all the conversations so far, confessing and coming over to the studio, which isn’t fair and yeonjun wants to be brave for him. 

he wants to try— desperately wants this like the air he sucks into his lungs.

“so we’re in love then, huh?” yeonjun says slowly and finally looks up.

soobin pauses for a tense moment and then collapses into laughter, his shoulders shaking and nose scrunching, “we’re so awkward, oh god.” he softens a little, “yes hyung i suppose we are, as you say with so much tact, in love.”

yeonjun hums. “how long have you known?”

soobin takes a deep breath, “i’m not sure.” he smiles as if lost in memories, “i’ve liked you for a long time, i don't know for how long that was actually love but i only realised it a few days ago.”

soobin’s gaze is so honest and he’s saying things so unbelievable that yeonjun can’t help but blush.

“oh.”

soobin grins, “oh? that’s all you have to say? oh?”

“hey! this is quite a lot to process!”

“do you want me to keep saying these things then?”

“soobin—”

“i love you, i love you, i lov—”

yeonjun smacks a hand over his mouth, “stop!”

soobin leans back, “you look like a tomato at this point, hyung.”

“well, that's your fault!”

“it’s pretty.”

how is it possible that yeonjun could blush _more_?

“i love you.” soobin whispers.

yeonjun’s breath catches in his throat, “i’m never going to get to my confession if you keep saying that.”

“oh, i get a confession now? then you may proceed.”

yeonjun rolls his eyes, “where’s the shy soobin that used to block my kisses? i miss _him.”_

“ _he’s_ waiting for his confession.” soobin smiles widely.

well, here goes nothing. “i’ve liked you ever since i met you.” soobin’s eyes widen and the smile fades into something akin to awe. “i walked into that office and was told you were the leader of the group i would debut with and i was _so_ surprised. i just recognised you as the handsome boy from my dance classes, but then you were so sweet and so kind and i knew i was done for.”

it's soobin’s turn to blush, a light pink spreading high across his cheekbones.

yeonjun grins, but he knows it’s a little sad, a little rueful. “i don’t know when it got ingrained in me that i could never do anything about it but it became my excuse. taehyunnie called me out on it a lot but i dunno, i was just...scared. you felt so perfect and i didn’t want to lose you. i didn’t want to complicate things or change anything, and i’m sorry.”

“you could never lose me.” it’s said shyly but yeonjun looks up and soobin’s eyes are full of sincerity, it has his heart stuttering in his chest. “and don’t apologise, i made it some unspoken thing too.” he scratches his neck a little sheepishly, “i wasn’t very nice to you when you were being playful sometimes, i never wanted to make you think you couldn’t be that way with me but it _flustered_ me, like a lot. and you think i’m perfect? i thought _you_ were perfect and just twenty times out of my league.”

“not true!” yeonjun butts in indignantly, despite the lightness of his chest, the weightlessness in hearing soobin’s side of the story. “we could just, i don’t know, forget all of it? start over on that front?”

“that is _so_ cliché, oh my god.” 

“oh _i’m_ sorry do you have any better ideas?”

“make it more romantic at least!”

“hello, nice to meet you, i’m choi yeonjun, and if you were a transformer you’d be optimus _fine_.”

“hyung!” soobin shrieks dramatically and rolls around on the floor, “i cannot _believe_ i like you. optimus fine? really?”

“yep.” yeonjun grins and pops the p. he looks at soobin, still laughing in a mixture of fondness and exasperation and thinks _i really like you, i really want to kiss you._ and then, yeonjun realises he doesn’t have to pine in silence anymore because soobin likes him back, because soobin giggled and said _i love you_ over and over, because soobin’s eyes are shining when they fall on _him._ “now are you gonna kiss me, or do i have to lie to my diary?”

soobin groans, “hyung that one was _worse._ ”

yeonjun laughs, light and clear, throwing his head back, but his attention is snatched back to soobin, who gently presses his hand to the back of yeonjun’s neck.

soobin pauses and leans closer to yeonjun, whose breath embarrassingly hitches very audibly.

soobin swallows and yeonjun finds himself mirroring the movement, “we couldn’t have that, though. so, hyung, can i kiss you?”

yeonjun huffs a little watery laugh, “of course you can, soobin-ah.”

soobin leans a little closer but pauses again before yeonjun’s lips, giving him time to back out, yeonjun can’t help but smile and softly presses their lips together. they kiss chastely and some of it is just teeth as they both grin into it, they kiss and kiss and yeonjun feels light and weightless like he does every time he’s with soobin, only amplified.

yeonjun pecks soobin’s lips one last time and pulls away before kissing his nose and all over his face in rapid succession.

soobin presses his forehead against yeonjun’s, “forgot to say, hello i’m choi soobin and do you have a map? cause i keep getting lost in your eyes.”

yeonjun grins helplessly. “you really like me enough that you’ll utter a dad joke? who are you and what have you done with choi soobin?”

“i really _love_ you enough that i will.” soobin looks stricken for a second, “you don’t have to say it back though! only when you’re ready!”

yeonjun’s heart feels like it will thump out of his chest for sheer _fondness_ of this boy.

“i love you too.”

soobin’s head darts up, “you do?”

“of course i do.” yeonjun says softly and just soobin lights up before kisses yeonjun again, and he feels like he’s basking in sun rays. “taehyun is going to be so relieved.”

soobin sighs, “i genuinely think gyu will throw us a party. kai might actually faint."

yeonjun giggles and buries his head into the crook of soobin’s neck, “we should go back to the dorm, it’s getting late.”

soobin hums in agreement before standing up, he dramatically flourishes a hand for yeonjun to take. yeonjun rolls his eyes but takes the hand and, instead of letting go, he entwines their fingers and pulls a flustered soobin out the door.

tomorrow by tudurow

_[7.05pm]_

**littlemeddler:** y’all what even happened

**kingtaehyun:** i am REELING

**onethirdhyungline:** i am 40% scared 50% hopeful and 10% done

**kingtaehyun:** yeah sounds abt right

**littlemeddler:** we were like lets give them some feeling-figuring-out time

but its been like an hour and a half

can we please see whether we’re doing damage control or if im buying a piñata

**onethirdhyungline:** ooo can u make it a unicorn

**littlemeddler:** but we don’t know how it’s worked out

**onethirdhyungline:** my gyu senses know <3

also i will kick their asses if they’re gonna be emotionally constipated again

**littlemeddler:** “gyu senses” ur not spiderman <3

says the person who pined after taehyun for literal months stfu

**onethirdhyungline:** NO U

**littlemeddler:** THATS NOT A VALID RESPONSE

**onethirdhyungline:** UR NOT A VALID RESPONSE

**littlemeddler:** NO U

**kingtaehyun:** y’all.

**onethirdhyungline:** oh hey baby

**soobestleader:** can you guys be quiet we’re kinda having a moment here

**littlemeddler:** SOOB HYUNG WHATS HAPPENING

**soobestleader:** well…. ^-^

yeonjun hyung…?

**yeonjunie:** guys soobin said he’s in love with me how whipped

**soobestleader:** HYUNG

**kingtaehyun:** and when i expose our chat

_from: yeonjun to: liltaehyun_

_[7.09pm]_

**yeonjun:** how does it feel to be my favourite dongsaeng

**liltaehyun:** ahhh there it is

**yeonjun:** so….haha…..about those screenshots……

tomorrow by tudurow

_[7.11pm]_

**kingtaehyun:** _[one screenshot attached]_

how does it feel to LOSE

**littlemeddler:** HE IS LYING I AM OBVS THE FAVE

**onethirdhyungline:** taehyunnie you cannot just send one screenshot you must send ALL

**kingtaehyun:** lol wait good idea

**yeonjunie:** STOP

**soobestleader:** i am O F F E N D E D

**yeonjunie:** soobinnie as my boyfriend you are obvs at the top <33333

**soobestleader:** boyfriend?

**yeonjunie:** 0_0

um

lol

haha

unless you don’t wanna be?

**littlemeddler:** i thought the relationship problems were OVER

**onethirdhyungline:** are we going to have to reopen the other chat

_soobestleader changed soobestleader’s name to ihaveaboyfriend <3 _

**yeonjunie:** SOOBINNIE ;-;

**kingtaehyun:** you’re rlly gonna beat me and beom and most disgustingly cute couple

**littlemeddler:** sigh

_littlemeddler changed the group name to couples *-* and kai!!_

**kingtaehyun:** lol kai

**onethirdhyungline:** no taehyunnie we’re still cuter

**ihaveaboyfriend <3: **i beg to differ

**onethirdhyungline:** stfu i have a boyfriend less than mathematic symbol 3

**ihaveaboyfriend <3: **ITS A HEART AND U KNOW IT

**yeonjunie:** its cuteeee ^-^

**littlemeddler:** taegyu: disgustingly in love

yeonbin: domestic and so in love it is painful

huening: kai

**onethirdhyungline:** sounds about right

**littlemeddler:** LITERALLY ALLOW ME TO COMPLAIN 

**kingtaehyun:** so are you guys gonna actually clarify on what happened <3

like some time in this realm wld b nice

**yeonjunie:** oh yeah we talkedandkissedandwe’reinloveandboyfriends!

**onethirdhyungline:** how can a problem plaguing us for months be solved in one evening

if y’all had just TALKED

like had o n e honest conversation

**littlemeddler:** i think there should be an award

for who has suffered the most in hearing all sides of their friends relationships <3

i know who would win.

**kingtaehyun:** eh….fine…..i concede....u probs would

I COULD HEAR THAT WHOOP

**onethirdhyungline:** now, my lovely boyfriend

send. the. screenshots.

**yeonjunie:** NO

**kingtaehyun:** gyu, ur mind

**onethirdhyungline:** i can send some of soobin crying over hyung

**ihaveaboyfriend <3: **haha,,,,,,no

we are TOGETHER NOW NO NEED FOR MORE TEASING

**littlemeddler:** only took you like *checks watch* a YEAR

that is def grounds for teasing

**kingtaehyun:** i’ll sprinkle in some from the project: yeonbin chat for flavour

**yeonjunie:** YOU HAD A CHAT ABOUT US???

WE HAD A CHAT ABOUT YOU

**onethirdhyungline:** YOU HAD WHAT

**ihaveaboyfriend <3: **lmaoooo kai must’ve been on both

**littlemeddler:** ACTUALLY, IN FACT, I WAS

**kingtaehyun:** we had a chat? damn our power

**ihaveaboyfriend <3: **dont think it *quite* works like that but yeah <3

**littlemeddler:** power of non-communicating

**yeonjunie:** WE had a chat omg

**onethirdhyungline:** whats with the WE

like you needed it the most?????

**ihaveaboyfriend <3: **is this what all those truth or dare games were about

**kingtaehyun:** yeah those were hueningkai’s idea i take no credit

**littlemeddler:** HEY

**kingtaehyun:** on that note

_[eight screenshots attached]_

**yeonjunie:** HAHA UH OH

taehyun i wont forget this <3

**littlemeddler:** HELPFHDFGKJDSHGF

**ihaveaboyfriend <3: **you wrote a song about me getting you coffee?

**yeonjunie:** …..

moving on

**ihaveaboyfriend <3: **i love you, hyung but…..

…...coffee?

**yeonjunie:** i will have you know that coffee is literally my favourite song

COFFEE SONGS CAN BE GOOD

AND ROMANTIC

**onethirdhyungline:** YEONJUN HYUNGSLDHGLSDB

soobin hyung i really dont know what you’re talking about

_from: basketballmaster to: guitaricon_

_[7.47pm]_

**basketballmaster:** BEOM NO

**guitaricon:** BEOM YES

couples *-* and kai!!

_[7.48pm]_

**onethirdhyungline:** _[five screenshots attached]_

read it and weep

**littlemeddler:** OH UR BOTH BAD

**kingtaehyun:** man soobin u really liked puma huh

**ihaveaboyfriend <3: **haha. Sweats Nervously

**yeonjunie:** I LOVE YOU

THIS IS SO CUTE

YOU LIKE ME DANCING THIS MUCH?

**ihaveaboyfriend <3: **i luv all of u!! and all that u do!!

**yeonjunie:** ur too cute

**kingtaehyun:** so this is how it's gonna be huh

**onethirdhyungline:** ok but they’re kinda cute  
  


yeonjun looks up from his phone to see soobin scrolling down twitter and stirring his tea absentmindedly, he smiles and slides the tea slightly forward so it bumps into soobin’s elbow.

“drink your tea, soobin-ah.”

soobin looks up and leans over to kiss yeonjun’s cheek quickly before taking a sip of the raspberry and elderflower blend—

“drink yours too, jun.”

—and yeonjun has never been more in love.

  
  


couples *-* and kai!!

_[00.49am]_

**littlemeddler:** wait

HOLD UP

DOES THIS MEAN I’M LIVING WITH TWO (2) COUPLES?!>?!?!>@?@>/,2

FML

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit 31/12/20: okay so just went through this fic after seriously considering orphaning it because i found it so cringe that i like. cried. but this was the first piece of fanfiction that i did and so i'm keeping it up, that said i have just edited many of the chapters and tags so it is in my opinion much better. thank you for all the kind comments and kudos! 
> 
> i have a [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bluebelled) thing  
> 


End file.
